A New Legend
by cultofblood
Summary: Ichigo isn't the only Kurosaki with resitu, look out soul society cause here comes Karin! How many Kurosakis will become captains? Will Toushiro be able to handle a girl that's a million times hotter than him, technically speaking?Will anyone get the pun?
1. Please train me

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach

This story is told from Ichigo's younger sister Karin's POV. Keep in mind that Ichigo's whole family has spirit power so it is actually possible for her to be able to become a soul reaper.

"So, you want to become a soul reaper and help out your brother?" Urahara asked. I nodded. I wasn't as dense as my sister and as dumb as my father. Plus sometimes I had followed Ichigo in his soul form to this place, and seen this person wield a zanpakto too.

"I know that he became a captain and that's why he can't come home except on holidays." Rukia had come one day to say that Ichigo wouldn't be coming home. Dad had jumped aroung happily for a week while I had to comfort Yuze and question Rukia. Once she had found out I knew that Ichigo was a soul reaper, she spilled everything. She also told me about how he had fought in the war and that's why he had been accepted as a captain.

"Well, you do haave the neccecary spirt energy that would be a minimum requirement for becomeing a strong soul reaper, but the training to become a real one is hard if you do it my way, are you sure you want to?" He asked me.

"Yeah, if I really want to I can kick you in the gut later." He chuckled.

"Okay then, Yourichi, show her to the basement" He suddenly poked me in the head with the weird cane he was walking with.

"What was that for?" I yelled at him as I toppled through the store and straightened up suddenly. I knelt suddenly feeling an extra weight on my waist, I looked down to see that under the soul reaper kimono I was wearing, that I had sword strapped to my waist.

I looked ahead to see that my body was being dragged into a different room by two kids.

"Interesting, she already has a zanpakto." The Urahara guy muttered. I gripped the hilt and experimentally pulled out the sword. It looked like a standard sword, except the fact that there were mini dragons carved into it.

"Let me guess, you call these soul reaper swords zanpaktos?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well, since you already have a zanpakto, I'll just let you start off with some hollows!" He smiled happly.

"What are hollows?" I asked. I suddenly heard a screeching noise comeing from outside. I went to the door and peeked out to see a giant monster thing with a hole in it's chest. I turned to the smiling man in the front of the shop.

"Don't tell me-"

"Yep, that's a hollow." Oh great, but I wasn't gonna give up this soon and I grabbed the sword into a better grip and headed outside.

* * *

Inside the Urahara shop

"You called me?" A black cat appeared next to the shop owner and looked at the body in the next room over.

"Who is that?" She asked as she looked at the new soul reaper in front of the store. She was fighting a massive hollow.

"The next child in the Kurosaki family to become a legend." He chuckled. He knew one thing was certain about the Kurosaki children, if they fought as soul reapers, their spirit pressure grew involuntarily, and Karin right now could probably catch up to Ichigo very quickly.

"She just got her zanpakto didn't she?" Yourichi asked him.

"Yep, and she already got shiki." I saw the sword hilt wrap around her arm in the shape of a dragon and the actule sword start to form a dragon head.

"Wow." This was impressive and Yourichi knew it."

* * *

Why did that old man send me to do this right after I first found out I had a sword? I asked myself. I found that I could run very fast and jump very high easily in this new body, it was exhilerating.

"Take that you overgrown crybaby!" I yelled at the still screeching animal. Suddenly I don't know why but I cried out.

"Burn the world to ash, Ka Ryu!" Dragon Fire. I don't know why but the hilt suddenly turned into a shape of a dragon and wrapped around my arm for more support. And the blade turned into a silver dragon while the carvings had flames running along them.

I slashed down on the hollow with the strength I didn't know I had.

* * *

Well, I'll post the next chapter up as soon as I'm finished.

Please let me know if its good.


	2. Bait

Disclaimer:I on't own bleach.

I Karin Kurosaki live pretty much a normal life with a normal house, a normal sister, and a preverted dad. My brother though, is a soul reaper. Along with the fact that his soul form carries around a huge sword cuts down huge evil monster things, I can see ghosts.

You know how I said that my brother was a soul reaper? Well now I'm one too apparently. So that's why I was standing in front of a crappy store while trying to get over the fact that I had just killed something that had caused me terror for most of my life.

"How does it feel to kill your first hollow?" The store owner asked. I shook my head.

"One question, how come I'n so much stronger in this body than in my real body?" I asked him. When I'm in my real body, I couldn't jump half as high as I could while I was in my soul form.

He smiled.

"You just are, well, that's just how it works. So, you already figured out the name of your zanpakto?" He nodded at the dragon shaped hilt still wrapped around my arm.

"Oh, some phrase just came into my head and I said it." I felt the hilt unwrap from my arm and return to the normal shape it had been before I had cried out it's name.

"Well, now we just have to build up your stamina, I know!" He suddenly had a happy smile on his face.

"I'll make some bait so that you can have more hollows to fight consectivly. I want you to get used to your shiki before I start you on your bankai training." I looked at him questioningly, what was bankai.

"Oh, forgot your just as dumb as any other person when it comes to soul reaper knowledge." He found himself now with a new swollen lip.

"I'm not dumb." I grumbled. He said something about being the same as my brother.

"Anyway, bankai is a form of your sword. The one that it was just now was called shiki. Bankai is a more powerful version of your sword." I guess i got what he was saying.

"So wait, you said fight more of those screaming monsters and you said something about useing bait." I saw him move around and I suddenly senseed another hollow near the store, wait, it was near the house.

"You go get that." He walked into the back of the store. "I'll set the bait by the time you get back." He waved. I nodded to the other store people.

"I hope Yuze and dad aren't in trouble." I murmured to myself.

At the house I saw another huge hollow lumbering toward the clinic I lived in. I ran very fast toward it and pulled out my sword.

"Hi ya!" I yelled as the hollow turned around at the sound of my cry.

The thing lunged forward and swiped at me while i was in the air. I doged it and slashed the attacking arm off.

"Take that you big snake!" The hollow did look like a snake with a really creepy face.

"AAAAHHHH!" The Hollow screamed in pain. Ugh, now I just wanted this over, thoses screams freaked me out.

I slashed through it's head and shoulder and landed right in front of the house while the hollow's body disintergrated.

I put my zanpakto back in the sheth and was about to run back to that guy's shop when i heard a voice call my name.

"Karin?" Yuze was looking at me with her head stuck outside the clinic. I cringed, I didn't want anyone in the family to see me like this.

"Uh, yeah, um, hi Yuze." I smiled at my sister.

"Why are you dressed as a soul reaper?" She asked me. She knew that Ichigo was a soul reaper, just not the fact that he was a captain.

"Um, well, becase I wanted to try it out?" Her face was blank for a second and then broke out in a smile.

"You did a good job with that hollow just for trying it out." She told me, I sighed in relefe.

"Thanks, I have to go, uh, to soccer practice." I darted off. At least Yuze wasn't that smart, she wouldn't talk to dad about it either because we never went to that old fart about our problems.

Halfway back to the store I sensed a hollow, not just one, three. They were all headed toward Ichigo's school.

I took a detour and ran towards the high school.

Now I could sense more than ten at the high school, don't tell me I thought, Urahara released the bait. I sighed, defeting them way easy, I hoped I could get there before the were to many.

"Ichigo-taicho, there is captain's meeting in a hour." Momo told her captain. He groaned as he sat up at his desk.

"I told everybody to call me Ichigo!" It annoyed that crap out of him the fact that everyone was so up tight around her.

"Well you can't blame them from being scared of you, that's why they're all so formal." Matsumoto-fukutaicho appeared next to Momo.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your paper work?" I asked her. Last time Toushiro had found out that I let her hang out in the fifth division room with Momo he had chewed me out.

"What about you Ichigo? It doesn't look like you did that much." She noted as I had s bunch of papers in my hand. I shrugged.

"At least I did some, I bet that's more than you."

"Today though, taicho let me have the day off, he said something about needing to think without a loud lieutenant." I could understand him, I had only been a captain for a few months and already Matsumoto was on my annys the crap out of me list.

"Um, Kurosaki-taicho, we're going to go now." Before I could yell at either of them for annoying me, they left.

"Geez, I'm only a high schooler and I'm still doing mountains of paper work." I grumbled.

"Where's Matsumoto?" The temperture wen't down a few degrees as a angry Toushiro passed by.

"Hey Toushiro! She and Momo went that way." I pointed with my pen which which way they had went.

"It's Hitsugya-taicho to you." He thundered before walking away.

"I knew he would be mad." I thought.

I was finished with the paper work about thirty minutes later and went to check on the training sessions that I had orgainized before going to the captain's meeting.

I couldn't help but be proud of the white captain's jacket that I got to wear around. People noticed me when I walked around.

"So Toushiro found her?" I asked Momo as she supervised the training. She nodded.

"We could hear him helfway across the store. Everything froze when she started running." I could imagine.

"Would you mind look over them while I'm at the meeting?" I asked her, she usually had other stuff to do but I knew my subordinates better than that to let them handle their own training.

"Okay." She smiled brightly. I knew that I could trust them in her hands. I had made sure that she knew that she could be strict on them.

"Well, I'll be going then." I walked away. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see that a few of the soul reapers were slacking and that Momo took care of them with a few kido spells, geez I really wished I could use kido.

"As most of you have heard, there has been note of more than a hundred hollows all at Karakura town." Yamamoto began. Ichigo suddenly woke up.

"What! Nobody told me of this! My family's problably being eaten alive! Not to meantion Chad, Ishida, Orihime-" He stopped as someone put a kido on his mouth and body from moving any more.

He struggled against the kido and managed to free his body while he could still only garble.

"Let me finish." Yamamoto told him while Ukitake and Shunsui tackled him, he knew his family was like candy to hollows. They were most likely gonna be eaten first.

"Surprisingly, when the soul reaper group we sent there arrived, all the hollows had been dealt with, but that soul reaper wasn't from the 13 protection squads." He finished. Ichigo stopped stuggling. He broke the kido on his mouth.

"What? The only people with zanpaktos out there are Urahara and Yourichi." I thought aloud.

"Very good Kurosaki." Mayuri complimented him dryily.

"But they claimed that they didn't use their zanpaktos at all today." Yamamoto finished.

"The squad that was sent though reported that there was huge amout of spiritual pressure in the shop, that wasn't coming from the two ex soul reapers." Byakuya added.

"That means we have to figure out who the new soul reaper is." Ichigo sighed. It was so simple.

"What about the Visor?" Everyone looked at him with the usual, you are dumb for a captain, look that Rukia and Renjii had started.

"They're all here right now helping to train the special forces." Byakuya told me.

"Okay." That was pretty dumb.

"They've been here for two weeks at least." Kenpachi added to make things worse.

"We are forgetting something." Shunsui tipped his hat to hide his face.

"What are you implying?" Yamamoto knew when one of his pupils had an idea.

"Ichigo's whole family had spirit power, either one of them could become soul reapers." Everyone looked at Ichigo.

He looked thoughtful as he ticked off his family members.

"Well, dad's an old preverted fart so that really is not going to happen, Yuze is to gentle she can't even kill a fly let alone a hundred hollow, Karin . . ." Now Karin could if she had training, but she hadn't so. "She's way to dedicated to soccer, and she's not strong enough to kill that many hollows consecutively." I reasoned. Everyone looked sceptical except Byakuya with his stoic face and Unohana with her scary smile. Yamamoto looked deep in thought as always.

"But could Karin kill hollows?" This question came from the new third division captain Kira.

"I don't think so, she doesn't have a zanpakto." Everyone was still looking at me as if I knew who it had been.

"We'll dewll on the matter later. Right now let us discuss who will fill our currently vacent ninth division captain position and third division lieutenant." Yamamoto went on.

"I nominate Rukia Kuckiki for the lieutenant position." Ukitake said.

"Any objections?" Yamamoto asked. No one spoke.

"Fine, then Rukia Kuchiki is to replace Izuru Kira as lieutenant of squad three." Ichigo wasn't really shocked, she had it coming for her.

A hell butterfly appeared.

"Reporting to all captains." It spoke. "There has been sighting of a soul reaper with black hair, a fire zanpakto, and enormous spirit pressure."

"Which town?" Yamamoto askked.

"In Karakura town in the real world, she also was seen coming out of the ex soul reaper Urahara's shop." The butterfly disappearred leaving everyone in their own thoughts.

Maybe Karin . . . Ichigo thought.

* * *

Great, now I let off a lot of the stress I had built up after killing all those hollows, Urahara was the perfect way of course, punching him was way to easy.

"You know there were some soul reapers in town today." Yourichi walked in. She looked at the beaten up Urahara.

"You know you deserved that for setting off a really strong bait." Karin's eyes were wide tough.

"Was my brother with them?" I asked, whenever soul reapers were around there was alway a chance that Ichigo came for a visit.

"No, but the point is, someone saw you in your soul reaper form and reported back to the soul society." Oh great, now they might find out that I'm a soul reaper.

"Let's not dwell on the depressing matter."Urahara stood up and put on his hat to cover both of his black eyes. "Nows the fun part, you get to learn your bankai!"

* * *

Next I hope everyone look forwards to Karin's bankai, I'll try to make it into something special.


	3. Bankai!

DISCLAIMER:I don't own bleach.

"How is that gonna bring a doll to life?" I asked Urahara.

He had just told me to stick my Ka Ryu into the stand up doll and then fight whatever the doll turned into.

"Don't ask questions that you won't remember the answer to, now just stick the sword into it already." That guy was a geek anyway so I bet he was right about the fact that I wouldn't remember the answer to.

I stuck the sword into the center of the doll's chest.

I jumped back as I felt an enourmous spirit energy release from the doll.

Swords exploded from the dragon that suddenly appeared from where the doll had just been.

"Interesting, same game as Ichigo's bankai." Yourichi murmured from next to Urahara.

"Pick a sword and try to kill me to have complete control over me." Really, that was kind of straight forward.

I grabbed the sword nearest to me and slashed at the dragon's arm, it broke in half.

"Crap!" i raced to another one and tried to block the next fire attack Ka Ryu blew at me, it melted into liquid metal.

"Only one will be the one that will cut me." I nodded at the helpful advice.

I ran searching for a abnormal sword out of all of the ones in the huge basement. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one that looked exactly like Ichigo's

I dashed at it, the heel of my shoe came off due to my near miss.

"Aaahhh!" I screamed as I tripped over broken peices of metal.

I gripped the Ichigo look a like sword and a jumped onto the back of Ka Ryu's head.

I gripped the sword with both of my hands and stabbed down into the dragon's scaly forehead.

It left only a scrach before breaking like any of the other swords.

I groaned as I went on and on to find the right sword, there were big and small swords, weird shaped ones and regular shaped ones, until finally, I only had three left to chose from. I had counted seventty-seven swords I had used, none of them the right ones. What was worse was the fact that all of the remaining swords were so regular looking. Then I realized something as I jumped between boulders to dogde the fire attacks that were relentless, the sword closest to the dragon was the one that felt the warmest. It's spirit pressure I mean.

But the dragon was surrounding it, there was no way in my exhasted state that I could handle the running speed it would take to get there.

I would have to though, Ichigo had sone this with out getting killed and so would I. I ran around in circles trying to get the dragon's attention adding new burns to the ones I already supported.

Suddenly the dragon started to lunge forward at me, I could see an opening if I was fast enough behind the dragon. I pretended that I hadn't noticed the obvious entrace half way to the sword, I still had enough strength to jump over Ka Ryu's tail and grab t the sword. I pulled it free and again jumped onto the dragon's head. I stabbed down inbetween it's horns and fell as the dragon thrashed.

It screamed and spewd fire as it started to shrink.

I watched as the thing that had terrorized me for hours started to go back into the shape of my sword.

I picked up the warm sword, it felt comforting to me.

Karin. A voice called to me inside of my mind.

Hold out the sword in front of you and yell bankai to see what you have acheived. I knew the voice belonged to Ka Ryu.

I held the dragon engraved blade in front of me.

"Bankai!" I yelled.I felt a sudden red glow surround me. A feeling oof utter power blasted from the blade.

I knew a fire could be seen in my eyes as the blade transformed into a huge fire.

The fire started to shape, I felt Urahara and Yourichi step back and let my bankai unfold for the first time.

The now huge dragon made of fire curled around me, I could only welcome the heat and even not get burnt to crisps, unlike some of the dead trees that had gotten in Ka ryu's way.

His eyes were orange, his touge red, the scales were every shade of red to yellow.

After the dragon had completed its awakening, all I could say was,

"Wow." The dragon made a sound that sounded very much like a chuckle.

I can transform into other animals too. The fire creature turned into a snake, rabbit, cat, and other animals I didn't know the names of.

They were all the same color though.

I watched entranced as Ka Ryu showed what the true meaning of bankai meant.

"Sing." The dragon was a part of me so of course it knew my biggest secret, I sang.

"The light in my eyes

can't be broken.

Let the fire in them dance." And like the lyric, the fire blazing around the dragon's mouth formed, twisted, and danced.

"The heart of a soul,

will be forgoten,

if you don't let it show.

The song of your spirit

needs one more chance,

let the fire in them dance." The fire grew and I found out that I could use my hands to control its shape and size with a thought and a flick of my wrist.

"Show yourself,

the spirit in your heart,

the beautiful song in your soul.

Kind of like this," The fire now shaped and twisted at me so that I would weild my sword with incredible speed and beauty.

I could only feel the drums beat at the rythem of my dance.

Urahara and Yourichi stood, now the first people to ever see my bankai.

Even as I was caught up in the dance, I could hear Yourichi murmur.

"She has such a beautiful voice."

* * *

Thanks to DD () for reviewing my story. And thanks to Dawn17 and Thunderclaw03 for favoriting my story.

I'll be back in chapter 4, will Karin meet Ichigo and will he find out Karin's secret?


	4. Toushiro's backoh no

Disclaimer:I don't own bleach.

I was lying half asleep at my captain's desk and being yelled at by Momo.

"But Ichigo-taicho! you have to turn in this paperwok by next week and your not even halfway done!" She whined. You know, when you train someone to be strict, it usually backfires on you.

"But Momo, can't you just give me a break? I'll do some tomorrow." It was so hot out, why did we have to wear these stuffy kimonos all the time?

"You said that yesterday." She came over and slapped me with the guard of her Tobine.

"Ouch!" I sat up and was hit again on my stomach with the hilt of the sword.

"It'll be worse if you aren't finished with the work by next week." She warned as she put the weapon of discipline away.

"Fine, if your so busy worrying about my work, then you won't finish yours anyway, so go." I waved her away.

She headed to the door.

"Oi, where are you going?" I asked her. She grinned at me.

"Unlike some people, I have my paperwork already done, I'm going to go check on Toushiro, he hates hot weather you know." She was out of the stuff office before I could beg her to stay and help me.

About ten minutes later when I wasn't even a quarter way done with my work, Rukia walked in.

She smirked at the paperwork that was up to my shoulders.

"Can I get a little help?" I asked holding out a half empty pen.

She sighed.

"I'm glad your at least working." She took the pencil and helped me fill out some forms.

"Anyway, have you heard the news about a new soul reaper in Karakura?" She asked.

I frowned, there had been some new diturbing news.

"Yeah, and now there have been more hollows due to the fact that the new soul reaper has an enormous spirit pressure." They were even comparing the girl to me, Kenpachi, and Byakuya, that person must have a lot of spirit pressure.

"Even Nii-sama is curious about who the person is now." Rukia told me.

"Well that's the first time I've heard him interested in something since the war." Rukia nodded, since the war, Byakuya had been keeping a low profile, even lower than usual, which is to say something.

"Oh, and they're sending Hitsugya-taicho to KaraKura to see if he can find out the identity of the soul reaper." She dropped a pile of papers on the desk.

"You only have to sign these." She grabbed more forms.

MY jaw dropped at how many she had done.

"Wait, you said the sent Toushiro?" Why didn't they send me.

My question was apparently written on my face.

"The tenth division wasn't really busy and he needed to escape the heat wave." Everyone knew how Toushiro was as cold as his zanpakto.

"Besides, Momo reported to Yamamoto-taicho that you were still neck deep in paperwork, she was told to keep a regular update of you." What!

"Everyone knew that you were going to be somewhat lazy." Yeah, that's true.

"Well, we have to finish this so that you won't get caught by Kenpachi, I heard that the heats got him worked up so that hes challenging anyone he sees, so far fourth divisions been really busy."

"Huh? What!" Ichigo suddenly was finishing papers very fast for someone who had had to be slapped to be awake.

"I have to get out of here before he finds me!" He was suddenly finished five minutes later.

Before Rukia could tell him that he had forgotten his captain's jacket, he shunpoed back in and was gone in a flash.

Kenpachi suddenly was there in his place.

"Oh hey Kuchiki, know where Ichigo is?" She pointed in the direction that Ichigo had run to.

"Ichigo, come on, I need to fight someone!" Kenpachi yelled as he ran off.

"Ichigos in trouble." Rukia smirked as she left the tenth division office.

"So how am I supposed to lure the soul reaper out?" Toushiro Hitsugya asked himself as he walked around the large town of Karakura, Japan.

Is that Toushiro? I looked at a dhort kid with white hair somewhere out in the field that I was going to practice soccer on.

I walked with my soccer ball to one end of the field as Toushiro walked to the road.

Better to avoid him, I was having trouble keeping my spirit pressure under control, it wasn't going to help if i had a captain right next to me.

I started kicking the soccer ball around while warming up, I was so sore from the constant training, Urahara was really pushing my bankai to its limit.

Is that Ichigo's sister? I asked myself, I turned around to see a dark haired girl kicking around a soccer ball.

I walked back to the familiar soccer field.

I had felt her spirit pressure before, but right now it was so much stronger.

"Hey, is that you Kurosaki?" I turned around, oh crap I thought he had left already.

I had to try to keep everything under control, I knew that I was still leaking spirit pressure even if I was keeping even more hidden.

"Uh, yeah. Hi Toushiro. What are you doing in Karakura?" I asked him. The white hair was still bright as ever.

"Oh, there was a new soul reaper here so I was sent here to see who it was." Uh oh, they were sending people now to see who I am. I tried to keep a calm face.

"Oh, theres a new soul reaper? Who?" I asked. I didn't want to have to answer to Ichigo if he found out I was fighting hollows. Toushiro sighed,

"I don't know, so far, as long as I've been here they haven't showen up yet." Oh good, he hasn't seen me yet.

"So why did they send you though, your a captain, I bet you have better things to do." That was true, Rukia had told me that soul reaper captains had a lot of responsibilites.

"Well, I wasn't really busy, and there was a heat wave running through Seretei, I hate warm weather." I could understand that I guess, I had seen his sword's power and that it was mainly an ice kind.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but it is really warm hear." I wiped sweat off of my forehead to make my point.

"At least I'm not stuck with Matsumoto." He muttered.

"Is she that person that was late to help you with that hollow one time?" He nodded.

"Shes probably some where off getting drunk." I heard running.

"Hey, is that Toushiro?" My soccer team came up running as they saw the white haired miget.

"It is Toushiro!" They all greeted Toushiro and were asking him questions.

Both Karin and Toushiro suddenly felt a huge spirit pressure, a hollow was close.

"I got to go." Toushiro ran off without an explanation. Karin knew why though, it was better to let him handle it instead of risking him finding me out.

"Oh and guys?" I was going to have to break the new to them sooner or later.

"Yeah Karin?" They answer. The words just flew out of my mouth.

"Ican'tdosocceranymoresoIhavetoquittheteam." I ran off so that I wouldn't have to answer any questions.

I could hear their protestes as I ran away.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He slashed down upon the now dead hollow.

"Wow. It's even more amazing a second time." Toushiro turned around to see Ichigo's younger sister watching him.

He sighed.

"Did you really have to come watch? Why aren't you with your team?" Her face fell.

"Well actually, they aren't my team anymore, I don't have the time for soccer." That and not to mention that they might gain spirit energy if they stay around me to long like Ichigo's friends did.

""What! I thought that soccer was really important to you, I mean you even played a game so that you could have access to a soccer field."

"Yeah well, I don't know how to explain it, I just don't have the time to be playing soccer anymore." It was true that being a soul reaper with training took up a lot of time.

" So then what are you doing that's taking up your time?" He asked.

"Just a new hobby." I sensed Urahara somewhere nearby, and I knew that he was looking for me.

"Got to go, bye." I dashed off.

"Hey wait." She was fast. He realized that she was fast as him, maybe even faster.

She wasn't like that when I was last year though, she had been desperate to keep the field for the soccer team, and now she was saying that she was busy with something else?

Something was up here, so that's when I decided to follow Karin Kurosaki.

Big mistake

* * *

Well, will Toushiro find out Karin's secret, will she be able to keep it from him,

find out in the next chapter of A New Legend.


	5. Song of destruction and soul

Disclaimer:I don't own bleach and I wish that I didn't have to write theses damn disclaimers.

Oh No, he's following me. I thought as I ran very fast to Urahara's place. There was something that he wanted to tell me, that was all I knew.

He's keeping up real well. I guess I didn't have a choiice. I dived off the edge of the building and was gone.

It was somethinguseful Yourichi had taught me, midsair flash step, I could now do flashstep even in my normal body.

Holy Crap! She just did a flash step without jumping off anything. I thought as i raced around the corner to see a black haired streak go by.

She's to young to be a soul reaper though, she's what, 12?

I hope he didn't see me. I flashed stepped all the way to Urahara's store.

"So, what is it this time?" I asked the old geezer. He looked at me from behind his fan and from under his hat.

"I need you to keep an eye on the river near the soccer field, you have quit the team already though, right?" He asked me. I noded, I didn't want to have to put the team in danger longer than I had to.

"Good, then just stay near there for a few days until the hollows stop showing up."He looked at the sky.

"And leave your body here because you need to go now." He poked me in the head with that cane/sword of his.

"What the hell? I told you to give me a warning every time you do that." I yelled at him as I shunpoed away in my soul reaper form.

"Not gonna happen." He went back into his store.

I arrived at the Urahara store.

I could feel a hollow near the soccer field. I sighed, might as well see if it'll lure whoever the new soul reaper is. I swallowed one of the soul pills and dumped my body in front of the store, someone would find it eventully.

I could feel an enourmous spirit pressure near the hollows, wait was it Ichigo? No, it was someone else, but they were very powerful.

I shunpoed toward the hollows and the mysterious person.

"Song of destruction number four." I pounced on the third hollow as another fell behind it. I had different songs that let Ka Ryu give off different amouts of power, number four wasn't that much, I used on the weaker hollows that were big.

It fell as I struck it's head.

I felt another soul reaper coming quickly, problably was Toushiro. I needed to wrap this up quickly.

"Song of the soul numer five!" All the hollow suddenly were down one second or the next as my soul song enhanced my speed, I had different types of songs you know.

I finished off the last hollow and dashed away as I felt Toushiro's spirit pressure come within veiwing distance.

Well, they're close by, but they're running away. I ran to try to catch up to them, but they were fast.

"Hey, you wait up!" I called to the soul reaper figure that was running away.

I had thougth that the person had been running fast as they could, I was wrong. I could see them slightly tilt their head to see who i was and then they had flash stepped ahead.

"Hey I said wait up! This is an order from Gotei's 13 protection squad's tenth division captain Toushiro Hitsugaya." Okay, That was really lame, they were problably running from me because they knew I was a soul reaper captain.

"Oh great." I mumbled as he shouted out his title, lame.

Can I get some help here? I asked Hyourinmaru. The dragon sighed.

You know that person is running away from a captain without the help of her zanpakto. He created a pair of ice wings and let me fly at nearly the speed of light and I quickly started catching up to the fast soul reaper.

Oh crap, Ka Ryu, can I get some help here?" I paniced and asked him for some help.

Sorry but you just fought a bunch of hollows, its already to much strain for your body to use soul song number three. That was my most basic speed booster.

Fine. i mumbled. I jumped up and the dragon winged kid shot past where I had been just a few moments ago. I ran back the way we had ran from.

She's good. I grumbled at my zanpakto's comment.

I just wanna finish this soon so that I can drag them back to Soul Soceity and be finished with this demening job.

Aww don't be like that, I know that your into Karin and she makes Karakura town intersting for you.

What!!!! I didn't think that my zanpakto could think up something ridculous as that or have hormos, you feel the same towards her, I know it.

Yeah well, if you get her then that basicly means I get her too.

What brought this on? I found her suddenly slowing down and I found my chance.

We're talking about this later, no, actully, don't even think about brining up any affection topics.

I leaped onto the soul reaper and held them down. That is till I realized who it was I was pinning down.

"Karin!" I immedietly got off of her and she stood up she brushed off her soul reaper pants and looked at me. Then for a split second she let out all her spirit power. I nearly passed out as the full pressure of her power presssed on me for that milla second. This was definetly Ichigo and Kenpachi level.

"Did you really have to tackle me? I was slowing down you know." I looked at him as he tried to get up with dignity.

"Uh, um, Karin, are you the soul reaper that's been leaking spirit power every where in Karakura these past few weeks?" He asked.

It wasn't like there was really a need to ask, it was hard to believe that she had kept that all bottled up while fighting the hollows or when she had been upset about soccer.

"I guess, there has been more hollows around lately." She said thoughtfully.

"But-, you-, wait, how did this happen?" I finally managed. She had just taken out about ten hollows simutainously when she had barely managed to hurt a hollow a year ago. She couldn't be that good.

It was interesting to see the short captain stutter.

"Well, Urahara has been training me for the past few weeks and that has apparently cause me to have a stronger sprit pressure. He said that like Ichigo, the more I train in my soul form, the more spirit energy I get." He had been interested at how fast my spirit power had been increasing so fast, but he said the same thing had happened with Ichigo.

"Uh, okay, but um, DIDN'T ICHIGO AND I TELL YOU NOT TO FIGHT HOLLOWS? NOW I HAVE TO GO TURN YOU IN AS A MENNACE TO THE SOUL SOCIETY BECAUSE THEY'RE SAYING THAT YOU'RE TO POWERFUL TO BE TRUSTED!" Wow, he blew up big.

I can not believe you just yelled at the girl you liked. Hyourinmaru teased. I turned bright red.

"Shut up, Hyourinmaru!" I yelled out loud. I saw Karin look at me like I was crazy.

"Let me guess, you have an annoying zanpaktou too?" She asked me. My eyes widened.

"So it's not just me?" I asked her. She laughed.

"No, Ka Ryu and I get along on a minimal because of how much he teases me." She sheathed the sword in her hand before going on.

"So the soul society thinks that I'm to powerful to be trusted?" She asked. I nodded.

"You do know that you have a lot of spirit power, right?" Suddenly I couldn't feel an ounce of her spirit pressure.

"I have no idea what you mean." She said innocently.

"Oh really? Then what brought me down to my knees just now?" Her shoulders slumped and I felt her spirit energy return.

"Fine, I can't really argue with you." Behind her I saw the spirit gate open.

"Wait right there." A voice I recognized commanded an about to flee Karin.

"Toushiro's right, you shouldn't be fighting hollows, let alone be training as a soul reaper, your only thirteen!" Ichigo Kurosaki stepped out of the spirit gate.

"I'm in trouble now, aren't I?" She asked her older brother.

"You sure are." Both Ichigo and I agreed.

"And it's Hitsugaya-taicho to you." I told the rude captain.

Sorry it took so long, I just got back from vacation.


	6. Welcome home Ichigo

Chapter 6

"I really hope that Yuzu won't start crying when I leave again." Ichigo sighed as he head back to his human home.

"I doubt it, I'm gonna be leaving with you this time." They had literally threatened to handcuff and drag me to the soul society, I had agreed as long as I got to say good-bye to Yuzu.

"Ichinii!" Yuzu literly jumped out the door and into Ichigo's arms. It was amusing.

"Your hom! Dad! Ichiniis home." She ran back into the clinic. Everyone could hear thundering footsteps, it sounded like a person was running to attack his son as a welcome home present.

"Let's see if you got better at the Soul Society!" Ichigo was thrown back as his old man pelted into him.

"Agh! You stupid old man!" It was such a loving relationship, anyone could tell.

"Karin, why are you still dressed as a soul reaper?" Yuzu asked me. I gulped, I didn't know how I was going to say that I was leving before having her cry.

"Hey Toushiro, do you want to come in while those two are tearing each other up?" I held open the door for him with out answering Yuzu's question.

"Um, sure?" He had to quickly flash step to the door so that he wasn't squished by Ichigo and Dad barreling through the spot where he had just been standing.

"Dad, let Ichigo come home for once without bruises." Yuzu called out to them.

"Don't even bother, dad has to blow off his stem at least once in a while." I reminded her. We all shuffled into the house while still being able to hear the banging noises outside.

"Bankai!" We quickly turned around as we heard Ichigo call out his bankai.

"So you need bankai to run away from your old man?" Ichigo was indeed running, running straight into his father's face.

"Too slow." It was amazing that dad was able to grab onto Ichigo/s face and smack him into the ground.

It was hilarious actully.

"Ahrg!" Ichigo jumped right back up and was suddenly a blur as he was running around in circles around dad.

"Shows over, I don't want Yuzu to cry before you leave." He muttered so that only us souls could hear.

"Urg!" Ichigo's voice was strangled as he was knocked out by being ounched in the face.

"Come on." Dad carried Ichigo in and dumped him on the floor.

"Ug." He drooled on the floor, hard to believe that he was a captain.

"Really, I don't know why Yamamoto-taicho choose him." Toushiro walked away from the disgraceful sight.

"Hey, so can you tell me why I didn't know about you being a soul reaper sooner?" It wasn't a surprise that dad had figured it out yet, he was smart even if he was an old fart.

"You don't need to know about all of my buisness." I kicked him in the face as I headed to the kichen to get a snack.

"But Karin, I want you to be able to cry on daddy's shoulder." To be crying while saying that was pretty ironic.

"Karin, are you really a soul reaper?" Yuzu asked from behind me.

"I- yeah." I stuttered as I looked into her eyes.

"Oh, then did you come here to say that you're going to go to the soul society?" She was trying to not cry, I could tell. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be back though." She sniffled, there weren't any tears, yet.

"Then I won't cry. . ." Rivers started down her cheeks.

"Wa! I don't want you to go!"

"Don't worry, I'll come back tomarrow." I glared at Toushiro and a semi concious Ichigo, and let my spirit pressure flare. They cringered, "I am comeing back tomarrow, right?" They nodded.

"Yeah sure, yeah." It was really hard to believe that either of them were captains, I mean they were scared of a twelve year old soul reaper.

The spirit gate opened behind the crying dad. I instantly recoginzed the figure coming through.

"Rukia!" Ichigo got up from his pathetic position on the floor.

"Nee-san!" Kon came in from the front door and tried to jump into um, Rukia's chest, ahem. That really went well for him.

"Ack!, Nee-san!" His stuffing was starting to come out, the soul pill fell out of the cuts.

"REally, he never learns." She shook her head.

"Toushiro-taicho, Ichigo, your coming back now." She grabbed toushiro with one hand, threw Ichigo over her soulder and grabbed me by the back of my kimono.

"Yamamoto-tachio wants to talk to you." Ichigo was completely up now.

"Rukia! Put me down!" He struggled around until he hit his head on the spirit gate while we were going through.

"This'll be interesting to see the other captains' reactions." She chuckled as Ichigo groaned on her shoulder.

"Um, Kuchiki, can you let go of me?" Toushiro was a little out of it since everything had just flew by him.

"Oh, of course Toushiro-taicho!" She let go of the captain.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked as another gate appeared ahead of us.

"We're already here so theres no point really." She threw me through the gate ahead of the rest of them and I barreled into a soul reaper as the doors opened.

"Aah!" The guy shouted as he and I rolled away from the gate.

"What the hell Rukia?" I think I knew this person.

"Shes small so you should have been able to catch her with out falling over!" She shouted right back at the tatto freak.

"Ug." He groaned as he helped me up.

"So, who're you and why were you in the real world?" HE asked me. I was still trying to figure out his name.

"Oi! Thats my sister you're talking to." Ichigo told him. Then I remembered.

"Your name is Renji! Right?" He just started at me dumbfounded.

"What, there are more of you!" I started past him to see about nine people with white coats over their soul reaper kimonos. I knew they were all captains.

There was one person in particular, he looked very old and was using a cane.

"What is you're name?" He asked me, I knew that I shouldn't back talk to him, he had athurity weaved into his voice.

"Karin Kurosaki."


	7. Meet Matsumoto and Momo

I don't own bleach(not even bothering to write disclaimer)

* * *

"Karin Kurosaki." I told the old man and rest of the captains.

"Oi! Ichigo's siter, you want to dual?" A big scary guy wearing a eye patch and captain's coat stepped out from behind the crowd

"Hell no!" Ichigo got up from where he had been thrown by Rukia."No way are you laying a hand on her."

"Zaraki, be quiet." A guy with long hair and silver decorations in his hair spoke up.

"Kurosaki-taicho, bring your sister to the next captain's meeting which will be in about five hours." The old man walked away.

I just stode there watching the scary Zaraki man attack Ichigo.

"Oi, Ichigo, where have you been, and why aren't you letting me test your sister's strength?" He banged Ichigo in the head, that really hurt.

"Hey Toushiro, show Karin around a bit and take her away from him!" He started to beat back at the bigger captain, his spirit pressure flaring.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho!" He told me and walked off with her.

"Hey, Ichigo, mind if I ask your sister out, shes much better looking than you." Hisagi-fukutaicho asked.

"Want me to pound you after I'm done here?" I asked him, I punched Zaraki again in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I agree with him, your sisters really cute, especially with the fact that your realted to her, I wonder how well she fights?" Renji added. I managed to kick him in the face while being squashed by Zaraki.

"Wahg!" He flew back and skidded across the ground.

"Don't any of you touch my sister, she's only 12 for crying out loud! The only person that's actully short enough for her is Toushiro!" Zaraki went on with beating him to pulp, but everyone else froze.

"Hey, Momo, want to make Toushiro as happy as you are with Kira?" Matsumoto murmured to the fukutaicho, she smiled.

"I think I know what your're talking about." She and Matsumoto began schemeing. Ichigo could hear them and groaned.

"Don't set her up with him! What if he freezes her accedentaly?" I groaned again as Zaraki pulled out his sword.

"Yay Kenny, now it's fun!" She jumped off of the guy's shoulder and stood back to watch.

"Don't worry taicho! I'll make sure Shiro-chan keeps her warm!" I didn't like the sound of that.

"Hey Ichigo? Toushiro would be good for her now that I think about it." Shunsui tipped his hat.

"Not you too." I groaned for a third time while running away from the bloody thirsty captain.

* * *

"So, are you sure he'll go along with this?" Momo asked Matsumoto as they followed the tenth division captain and substitue soul reaper's sister.

"Just watch them, don't you think that hes acting a bit shy around Kurosaki-chan?" She pointed at the currently blushing captain.

"Your room sure is clean Toushiro." I marveled at the youngest taicho's room. I turned toward him to see him blushing.

"Um, thanks."

* * *

I tried to hide my burning cheeks, the things that Hyourinmaru were saying inside my head weren't helping them cool off.

You want to show here your bed at night don't you? The dragon chuckled.

You better shut up before I stick those preverted words down your tail! The dragon wrapped around the Karin in Toushiro's thoughtss.

I could just eat her up, but if you did, that would be so, fun, I'd also get to see that zanpaktou of hers. . . the dragon trailed off.

Now that I think about it, I think her zanpaktou is a fire type, tough luck. I told the preverted zanpaktou.

And what do you mean I could eat her up?

"Toushiro?" She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was talking to Hyourinmaru." She smiled.

"Oh, him again? Ka Ryu sometimes talks to me too in the middle of my conversations, he's so rude." My ear caught on to something.

"Wait, your zanpaktou's a boy?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I heard a silent noooooo going off in my head from Hyourinmaru.

"Hyourinmaru wanted to know." I smiled, the dragon was silent in his misery.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto called out in a sing song voice.

This wasn't good, only time she was nice and not whiney was when she was either drunk or schemeing. And right now she wasn't drunk.

"What Matsumoto?" I didn't turn around.

"Would you mind telling Hisagi and pretty much all the single guys that were back there not to think pervy thoughts about Karin?" What!

"What the hell!" I ran off to find Hisagi. He was asking for it.

* * *

I just started at the tiny captain running off, that was random.

"Hey, Matsumoto, you were lying weren't you?" I asked her. She looked down at me in surprise.

"Actully no, Hisagi really did say you were hot." Someone jumped out from behind the wall Matsumoto had come out from.'

"At the most she only she exagerated a little." A girl about the same height as me with a bun in her hair stood next to Toushiro's fukutaicho.

"I'm not stupid, I know you gguys were trying to see how he would react to that, otherwise you could have just dragged him over there to make sure he knocked out the guy you mentioned."

"REally you could tell all that?" The girl with a bun in her hair asked surprised. "Oh, my names Hinamori by the way but you can just call me Momo."

"Well, since you figured it out and he had the reaction we were hoping for, we can go on to step two." Matsumoto and Momo grabbed both my arms and started to push me somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" For some reason, I had a feeling this would annoy Toushiro when he found out that she was scheming.

"To the fourth division for a makeover!" The both giggled at the thought of haveing the Shinigami Association toy with her.

"Your hair would be much prettier in layers, and you need to stop taking after your brother in the scowl department." Before I could complain and ask what the fouth division was, they rushed off.

"Where's Hisagi?" I asked the remaining soul reapers.

"He went to look for Matsumoto, something about going to a bar . . ." The person trailed off as he took off to where he was pointing.

"Thanks." I called to him. When I was done with Hisagi, he wouldn't be able to drink sake for a while.

"Oi, hey Toushiro!" Hisagi waved at me. I flash stepped in front of him.

"Don't you under any circumstances go near Karin Kurosaki am I clear?" I asked the soul reaper. I had grabbed his collar so that he was at eye level with me.

"Huh, what? Why would I touch your girl?" Huh, what did he mean my girl?

"What do you mean?" I asked with menace in my voice.

"Um, ask Renji!" He dashed off. I should have known that Matsumoto had exagerated about preverted thoughts, I looked around, where was Karin?

* * *

"Mg! No, don't you dare!" I had let them put sparkly stuff on my skin and even clear nail polish to make my nails shiny, for what reasons I had no idea, but I would apsoultly not let then put gunk on my lips!

"Stop being such a tomboy, apparently you need lessons in women's influence like Momo did." I could see the girl with the bun in her hair blushing. I struggled as Matsumoto put me a headlock. I stopped struggling somewhat as she put the goop on, I didn't care now.

"Okay, Unohana taicho, were ready!" A woman in a white captain's robe came in pushing a cart with hair styling tools.

"Come on, it took me forever to grow this out." I complained as I stroked my elbow length black hair.

"Don't worry us shinigami women know what each male taicho or fukutaichos' personl tastes are because of the association's interviews from last month, and it seems that Toushiro-taicho like your exact type, but with wavy hair or layered." Isane told me.

"So we're just gonna do both!" Matsumoto cackled gleefully.

"God help me." I thought as Unohana-taicho thinned my hair.

* * *

Sorry this one took so long, I'll try to be quicker. I promise.

ITs two am right now so I had to stop here, wait to see Toushiro see the girl of his dreams exatly how he wants, maybe I'll start going into T rated romance soon.

For anybody who wants to take part in the next bleach story I write go to my profile and vote for which couple you want me to write about most, I might do all of them if there are enough votes.

Personly I don't care for reviews, but I do appreciate writen love3


	8. The Captain's meeting you have bankai?

I don't own Bleach.

I fidgeted next Unohana-taicho as she lead me to the captain's meeting.

"Um, Unohana-taicho, where did you learn to cut hair?" I asked the soul reaper captain, I doubted that there was really much reason to cut your hair in the soul society, you were all souls.

"I had to gain experience from having to cut the hair of many women that wanted to impress other people, so naturally it doesn't look that bad." She smiled at me. It was a creepy smile that showed me she had no idea how scary she sounded even without threats.

"Oh. Just hope that Ichigo wouldn't blow up at Matsumoto for messing with me." I warned her. Last time I had altered my appearance, he had pounded any guy that came close enough to shake hands with me, I had actually liked my hair then, now it was light and curly.

"Hey Karin, where-" He stopped in his tracks.

Hehe, the girl of your dreams just the way you wanted her. Hyourinmaru teased me.

Me, I was speechless.

My jaw was open.

She looked like an angel.

"Toushiro . . ." She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Ah, um, hello Unohana-taicho, Karin." I greeted them, I was still looking at Karin.

"Stop staring at me, this is Matsumoto's doing." She grumbled as she stomped off, the other captains were walking into the meeting now.

"Karin?" Ichigo's voice called to his sister.

"Yeah?" She looked towards her brother.

"What the heck is on your face, and your hair?" He was right next to me and then suddenly spotted something.

"Don't tell me, someone thought about making you look nicer, your hair looks worse than it did before." He grumbled.

"Are you insulting my work Kurosaki-taicho?" Unohana-taicho asked sweetly. Everyone froze.

Ichigo suddenly looked very scared.

"Oh, it was your work, um, no, actully, I was thinking that it was fantasic." He rambled and ran into the meetings room.

"Oh my, why did he seem quiet frightened?" She asked herself as she walked into the meeting room.

Karin and I tried to contain our laughed at see in Ichigo scared.

"Oi Toushiro, don't stand so close to her!" Ichigo was tackled by two soul reapers and dragged into the room with a hand over his mouth.

Ichigo was dragged into the meeting humiliatingly by Shunsui and Ukitake.

"Are you trying to ruin his happiness?" Shunsui asked me impatently.

"No, but I don't want for Karin to hang around with a midget whose at least fifty years older than her." I opened myself up for a trap.

"Do not tell me that you think no one knows about you and Kuchiki-san, she's forty years older than you at least." Ukitake pointed out.

"I'm a captain, shes in middle school!" I had no idea where I was going with this.

"So? She could become a captain too, look at Shiro-chan." Ukitake couintered.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you." The captain in question walked in with Karin really close behind him.

"Now, all of you know the reason for this meeting." Yamamoto-taicho told us.

We all agreed.

"Karin Kurosaki has been able to atain soul reaper powers and also vast amounts of spirit energy, but she is from the human realm, so that conflicts with paragraph 17, sentence five of the Spirit world proclamation. All souls with spirit power are not aloud to live in the human realm." What?

"No way am I leaving Yuzu, dad I wouldn't mind, but I'm staying at home weather it's against the rules or what!" I suddenly felt a pressure on my mouth, it was strange, like someone had used their spirit power to glue it shut.

"Be quiet and don't speak against the captain commander." The guy with decorations in his hair said, I think he was the one that glued my mouth shut.

"MM MMMM MMM MM!" You can't really talk without opening your mouth. I suddenly broke the glue.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked the weird hair guy.

"You dare talk that way to a noble?" He asked me, I saw his hand twitch toward his sword.

"A what?" I asked, he was a noble? Whatever that was.

"Don't insult him Karin his zanpaktou can-" I think the guy glued Ichigo's mouth shut too.

I glared at the guy. He looked like he thought so highly of himself

"As I was saying," The old guy began. "You have two options, one, we take away your spirit powers by stabbing you so your spirit powers go away, two, you come here and become a real soul reaper." Being stabbed didn't sound like so much fun.

"How come Ichigo got to be at home for like months after he turned into a soulreaper, and another year after that?" I asked him, it was true, Rukia had told me.

"We were in the middle of a war war against three of our ex-captains, he was helping us out then." A guy with white hair said.

"So? He was still at home for months right after he got his spirit powers, but then be was gone for longer periods of time that one week he was gone." I looked at a still struggling Ichigo.

"Why were you gone that week?"

She still didn't know, how could she, I wasn't home half the time before that because I was fighting hollows almost every night. I finally broke Byakuya's kido on my mouth.

"Um, I was here saving Rukia from an execution." Her eyes widened.

"And you actully did it without getting anyone killed? Like you actully saved someone?" She sounded like it couldn't happen.

"Yeah, everyone was surprised that he could do it." Shunsui spoke up.

"That was the first time anyone managed such a terrible rescue." Soi Fon muttered.

"Oi, I managed to save her right?" Everyone mutly nodded.

"Did you guys start going at it right after you rescued her or after the war." Shunsui had a curiosity that would kill him one day.

"Wait. You. Rukia. Together?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

"They've been together for some time now." Toushrio added grumbling.

"Kyoraku!Don't tell her stuff like that, shes only a kid!" Like that was gonna help at all.

"Dad's gonna be real happy about this." She grinned mischievously.

"Don't you dare tell that preverted freak." I told her.

"Make me." She was enjoying this to much.

"Be quiet both of you." Byakuya snapped at both of us, it didn't help him thae he had to be standing right in between the both of us while we were arguing. He put a kido on both of our mouths again, this time stronger.

Shoot, he did it again.

"MMMMMMM!" We both tried to scream at him.

So we both were silent as the old guy droned on and on and on about how I only had a week to choose before I as dragged of to the soul society. I couldn't break the glue till after the meeting was over. Now I really wanted to kill the hair freak guy because I wasn't aloud to have any say in my future.

"I'm gonna kill you,Hair freak!" I lunged at the calm looking "noble" and drew my zanpaktou.

"Scatter, senbonzakura." I saw his blade turn into a thousand cherry blossoms.

"Burn the world to ash, Ka Ryu!" I shouted, not even a single cherry blossom could doge Ka Ryu's fire attack.

"So, why did Ichigo say that you sword was something so fierce?" I asked him, Ichigo had been warning me about something before when I had been angry at the guy.

"Scatter, senbonzakura." This time he was shaping the thing with his hands, we were in the air right then and now he was letting it loose. As long as I wasn't burning anything, I didn't see a reason why I couldn't let off my steam, the hollows I had versed weren't that much of a challenge.

"Song of the soul two." I knew enough to not let those pink flowers touch me. I was nearly moving at light speed without the use of flash step.

"Wow, Toushiro, have you seen her fight?" Ichigo asked me. I was frozen to where I was standing. She was able to move this fast without the use of flash step?

"No." I answer trying to figure out how a fire type sword could enhance her speed this much.

"What's with this, she wasn't this fast last time when I was home." Ichigo muttered. I knew that she was able to do flash step in her normal body, so this was to be expected, she could probably the closet to Youruichi in the flash step area.

"I think Byakuya is getting frustrated because he's not catching her." I noticed as I saw him call his zanpaktou into it's original shape. He held it with the blade pointing down, while Karin came to a stop to see what he was doing. I had seen this before and knew what he was doing.

"Byakuya, stop this." I started to race to the pair above.

"Karin, stop him from letting go of his zanpaktou!" I saw Ichigo next to me. Too late.

"Bankai." He said quietly and the sword sank into the air he was standing on. Weird, I had only thought it disappeared into the ground.

"Oh we're at that part already?" She asked surprised. She shrugged. "Oh well, might as well practice."

As the swords rose up from behind Byakuya, she shouted,

"Bankai!" Fire erupted.

Everyone started in aw.

"What the fuck? She has bankai!" Ichigo was so shocked he stopped, so did I.

(maybe I gave you a cliffhanger)

(maybe I didn't)

(Manybe I'm just stalling so that I can watch some bleach episodes;)

insert episode 132 english dub

"Captain!" Matsumoto appears.

"Hi!Are you stalking someone?" She asks him. They're both in the human world on a roof in the park.

"No." "I'm just curious about something down there." Looks down at Karin. Gasp from Matsumoto.

"Captain! Your interested in a girl from the world of the living?" Red vein throbbs.

"No. Of course not, that's not it." Red vein's still there. Miscevious looking Rangiku.

"Aw come one now, it's alright, you don't have to be bashful." Sighs in exasperation.

"Thats enough!" Stands up and turns away from Karin. Matsumoto keeps assuring captain.

"I understand sir, a man gets lonely sometimes!" Tells her captain that's walking away.

"Huh?" Looks down at Karin again. She's talking to her soccer friends.

(maybe I'll start up again )

Byakuya even had a shocked look on his face, this little girl already reached bankai?

"Really weird bankai, just a bunch of swords, Youruichi's looks much more lethal." Karin commented. Everyone's jaws dropped, this girl had seen the great ex second division captain's bankai? Immpossible.

"Urahara's just looks like him, really weird and is much better looking than his shiki." While she was talking the flames turned into a very bright colored dragon and surrounded her. It radiated heat yet, it didn't burn Karin.

"Thats enough." Kenpachi was storming towards Karin.

"Hey, little girl, lets see how good your bankai really is." Byakuya backed away from the raging captain. This wasn't good, he was too excited.

"What?" She doged his running with shunpo and ended behind him.

"Oh shit!" Ichigo and I both jumped onto Kenpachi, thankfully Yachiru wasn't on his shoulder at the moment.

"Karin, release you bankai and-" We were both thrown off the most violent captain of the Gotei thirteen and lanched away from the guy.

"Freefall dance five!" She yelled and suddenly Kenpachi was engulfed in red fire as it fell on him from above.

"Disperse." The flames died away to show him completely unharmed, unless you count the fact that all of his hair had just been burned off making him bald as Ikkaku.

"Haha." Yaruichi laughed as she came up next to everyone else.

"Ken-chan's now baldy!" He grumbled as he went down to pick up Yaruichi.

"Here." She tossed him something black, and it tinkled.

"You can use it as a wig till it really grows back." The tinkling black thing was Kenpachi's hair! Bells and all exactly the way it had been right before it was burned off.

She raced towards us.

"Take me home now!" She roared. We all jumped.

"I wanted to see if I really had to use bankai and I didn't so now I'n fucking angry because I had to dye my hair back to black last time I tested out bankai!" Her hair surprisingly was now a very bright shade of red, like the color of her dragon's flames.

"Hahaha!" We couldn't contain it anymore, we howled at the sight of her looking so angry with red hair! She sighed in frustration.

"Take me back or else." She slapped both of them.

"AAARGG!" She grabbed each of their right cheeks.

"Your hands are burning!"Ichigo grumpily opened a gate.

"You shoul know that when I have my zanpaktou out my normal hand temperture is one that can melt glass." She informed them.

"See ya Ichigo, Toushiro." She waved and went into the spirit gate.

"You might want to get those burns checked." She noted at the now third degree burns on both of them.

Chapter 8 (part 2)

"Ug, I'm glad Urahara told me it won't happen after my bankai get's stronger." She groaned as she rinsed the rest of the dye from her hair.

flashback

"I think, that this won't happen all the time. It'll only happen when your not strong enough to control it comepletely, only when you have complete control you won't look like a freak!" He said happily. I knocked him unconcious after that.

end of hideous flashback

I looked into the mirror to see my normal black hair but this time with curls and was layered. I was glad that the shinigami women's association couldn't force make up on me here. The hair wasn't that bad though.

I yawned. It had been hectic going back and forth from the worlds.

I would tell Yuzu about leaving later. What I wasn't so sure about was that dad would be the only one here with her. I was gonna have to pummel some sense into him before leaving. And if you haven't guessed already, I agreed to become a soul reaper on one condition, I got at least every weekend to come home because I wouldn't be a captain.

They had agreed grudeingly.

"Karin, dinner's ready!" Yuzu called upstaris.

"Coming!" I called. I sighed.

When I would leave, I was gonna miss her cooking at least.

"You know, at least you could bring her cooking with you for the first week."Ka Ryu suggested. I looked into the mirror to see a red dragon stare back at me.

"Yeah your right." I went down to dinner.

So sad, I wouldn't want to leave my brother . . . well maybe I would. Actully thats a bad analogy.

well anyway . . .

its long so I took a long time.


	9. Going and staying in the soul soceity

I don't own bleach.

Chapter 9

I was staring at the ceiling in my room. I didn't share one with Yuzu any more because of Ichigo not living at home any more. Ichigo's room was really boring though. I wasn't paying attention to the room right now, I was reflecting on what I had just told Yuzu.

"I'm sorry." I could only tell the crying sister.

"Don't worry, I know this is the only thing you can do." She ran into the kitchen to finish dinner. I had just sulked to my room. I wasn't going to bother with packing, they said they would have clothes for me there. I was in my soul form right then so that I could talk to Ka Ryu face to face.

"It's not like you aren't gonna see her again, you'll be able to visit." He reminded me. I sighed.

"You wouldn't understand, Ichigo, Yuzu, and I don't really lean on dad, so that when we had to deal with Ichigo, we dealt with it together. But now that it's me that's leaving, she's gonna have to deal with it alone and shes only 12." I wasn't really okay with the fact that my sister would have to as a last resort go to dad, he would for all I know not let her step out of the house alone till school started again.

"What's that?" He asked. I looked towards something shining in the middle of the room.

"Come on, they said later tonight." I groaned as Ichigo and Toushiro came through the door.

"I'm not coming till 8 o'clock." I told them as I slipped back into my body, it was dinner time and I wanted to eat Yuzu's food before I would have to go without it for an entire week.

"Just so you know, as soon as you turn 18, you would have to stop coming here on weekends and only on holidays, right?" Ichigo asked me. I nodded, the old man had told me.

"Until then, I'm gonna come here every weekend weather you like it or not." I stomped down stairs and let the two captains talk while I was eating dinner.

"Are you sure about this, she still reeks of spirit energy even if she tries to hold it in." Toushiro reminded me.

Me? I wasn't paying attention to his words.

"What the heck! She hung up soccer posters all over my room!" I still caared about the fact that it was originally my room.

"So, at least she only has half the amount of chappy posters." Toushiro tried to make it better by pointing to a whol wall covered by only chappy posters.

"What the hell!" Rukia was dead, starting from the time that my family had know that she lived here, she had introduced my sisters to the world of rabits, and even Karin had gotten caught up in it.

"It's not as bad her closet." Toushiro peeked into the little cut off section of her closet, "She has at least like I don't know, fifty chappy dolls." I looked in horror.

"KARIN!" I could hear pounding footsteps.

"What?" She asked angrily, a pair of chopsticks were in her hand and in the other was a sushi roll.

"Thanks." Toushrio grabbed it and ate some.

"A little warm." There was now ice covering it.

"Much better." He finished it.

"Toushiro!" She slapped him.

"Why are there chappy dolls in my closet?" I demanded.

"You opened my closet!" She jumped and closed the door.

"It's originally my closet, so you can be at least respectable enough to not put up bunnies in my room!" I really hated those things, they were so creepy, like enough people liked them so that they were every where.

"What? Chappy is cute. Anyways, WHICH ONE OF YOU OPENED MY CLOSET?" We jumped.

"He did it!" Toushiro pointed at me while I pointed at him.

"You know you shouldn't open a girl's closet without permission, other wise you guys look like some perverts!" She scolded us with two more brusies on our burn healed cheeks.

"You idiots, you should be back already, why am I always the one to get you anyways?" Rukia appeared.

"Hey." Karin said as she went into the door, Rukia was dragging me and Toushiro behind her.

"You told Yuzu, right?" I asked Karin.

She nodded.

"So, you're telling me that I have to go to this academy thing to be a soul reaper?"I asked them.

All the captains nodded.

"On top of that, it takes most of the time a minumin of three years?"

They all nodded again.

"What the hell? I'm not going to a school to become something I already am, and for your information, I know that Ichigo didn't have to." They all didn't say anything.

"Well, Ichigo is, special." Someone finally said at last.

"So, your telling me that there will be kids my age there who have reached bankai?" I asked. They seemed to be pretty surprised when they had found out that I had reached bankai.

"Well actually no, only two people have reached bankai in their time at the academy, both were about the same age as you and finished in a few years or faster." Toushiro told me.

"Fine, I'll go to this stupid academy, but I still get weekends and holidays off." I stomped out of their meeting.

"So wait, you actually consider making her a captain after she graduates?" Kira asked, he was still new to this whole captains business.

"Maybe, if she finishes fast enough." Shunsui said.

"We have removed all kido classes from her schedule, so you won't have to worry about it Ichigo." He closed his mouth, everyone knew that for some reason, the soul reapers from the human world couldn't use kido spells.

"How long do you think it'll take for her to finish at the academy, old man?" Shunsui asked Yamamoto-taicho.

"Doesn't matter to me."

One years later . . .

"Come on, are you serious?" I asked Misa-chan. She nodded.

"The school chairman wants to talk to you." I sighed, I waved to my room mate and headed towards the chairman's office.

"What would he want this time, I's so boring here not doing anything else but fight and train."Of course they had moved me up a lot and I practicably beat every single guy that I had to spar, they were all so slow.

"You're graduating." Thats all I heard before I was out the door.

Finally! Freedom! That was until the door guards stopped me and strapped me down to a chair and listen to the boring details of hearing about how I would be presented to the thirteen protetion guards and be told my rank then.

"Okay, so can I go now?" I asked not listening to a word he had said.

"Fine, all I know is that you'll become a part of ninth division." Thats all I heard before I broke the chair and was out the door, again.

One week later . . .

"Now, Karin Kurosaki has completed the necessary courses to become an official soul reaper, due to her outstanding capabilities, she has been awarded the rank of ninth division captain." Yamamoto-taicho said.

"Oh great, another Hitsugaya-taicho." Someone said. Ichigo just groaned in his seat. With all the praise she was getting, she'd have a big head by the time the ceremony was over.

"And this is your room." Hisagi told me. I had asked him what his 69 tattoo meant, but he had just mumbled something, I think it went along the lines of.

"Your too young to understand."

"Oh, by the way, is there a soccer field nearby?" I asked him. He thought about it for a second.

"I think that tenth division has one." Hm, I guess Toushiro really did practice.

"Okay then, find me there later if I have to learn more about my captain responsibilities or something!" I told him as I took off my katana and picked up a soccer ball.

"Hey wait, you should always carry around your-" Hisagi started.

"Bye!" I flash stepped off the balcony to the tenth division to challenge Toushrio to a good game of soccer.

"Toushiro, wanna play some soccer?" I heard the new captain ask. I looked up to see the black haired twelve year old looking girl bouncing a soccer ball into the air with her left toe.

"I'm busy." I told her. She sighed.

"Matsumoto and Momo told me that you were such a work a holic." I knew she could see the red vein in my head.

"Just for that I'm gonna make her pay." I walked over to the couch cushion and ripped it up to find one of Matsumoto's biggest sake bottles and dumped it into the bathroom sink.

"Think fast." I heard behind me. I felt a black and white object heading towards the back of my head. I knew exactly how to counter it.

I jumped up, fliped back, and kicked her soccer ball right back towards her face, at least I tried.

It sailed by her face and she had to use her leg to keep it from going out the door.

"Seems like you've gotten rusty, you hit my team mate's face dead on last time." She reminded me.

"You really think I've gotten rusty?" I asked smiled.

"Unless you can beat me in a soccer match, I'll keep thinking it." She really was asking for it.

"Fine I'll play you."

* * *

I know it was slow, sorrry 'll make it better next time.

Next up, Toushiro vs, Karin in a soccer match


	10. The Captain's Soccer game

I don't own bleach(am I seriously the only person that hates writing these?

Chapter 9

Hisagi was standing in the goal behind me and Matsumoto was standing in the goal behind him.

Flash back

"We need goalies for the game, otherwise it'll be really weird." I was telling him.

He sighed.

"Fine, we'll both bring our vice captains to the field before the sun sets." I told him and went off to find Hisagi.

"Please?" I was asking him nicely. He didn't even open his eyes from where he was lying on the ground, next to him was a bottle of sake.

"No." When he next reached for his bottle, he couldn't find it, that's when he opened his eyes.

"Please?" I asked holding the sake bottle over the edge of the roof. He scrambled up to flash step towards me.

"No! Now give me back my sake." He growled and was nearly close enough to catch me, but I was faster.

"Not until you agree to be my goalie." I dove off the roof and flash stepped in midair to a tree nearby.

"No way, besides, you're versing Hitsugaya-taicho, I'd get frozen if I tried to black one of his balls." I guess I could see his point, but Toushrio wasn't that mean I think.

"Okay here are you options, one be my goalie and I'll leave your sake alone, two you can be lazy and sit around all day and after the game I'll dump all your sake under the loose floorboard in the office, or three, you still disagree and I'll personally let Ka Ryu practice his fire cat on you." I told him with no expression what so ever.

"You found my sake?" He asked as he chased me through the trees.

"Yeah pretty much." He sigh, I knew this would be easy.

"Fine, I'll be your goalie, but you better leave my sake alone." He warned.

"Fine." I said happily as I tossed him the sake bottle.

End of flash back

There were a bunch of people in the sidelines to see the ice cold Hitsugaya-taicho play soccer against the brand new captain.

"First to a hundred wins." He said and I nodded.

"Damaging the ball counts as a foul for this game." I also stated, since we both could control ice and fire in our soul forms, it would be easier to win using our zanpaktous' abilities.

Renji tossed the soccer ball up into the air high.

Toushiro and I didn't wait for the ball to come down, we went up. We both reached the ball at the same time, he elboewed me and I pushed him. This was going to be a rough game.

"Toushiro looks like hes having so much fun." Momo chirped happily. "He was always so uptight and serious, I'm glad Karin got him out of the office.

"Yeah and while he was gone I was able to sneak in more sake." Matsumoto slurred drunkenly.

"I'm going to find them." Toushiro called to her from above.

"Oh no, he heard me!" Matsumoto slurred worriedly.

"I didn't know Karin got this good." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Why did I have to get dragged into this?" Hisagi muttered to himself.

"Look's like our little Shiro-chan is getting the girl of his dreams." Shunsui told Ukitake. IT wasn't a secret anymore that the tenth division captain liked the younger sister of the third division captain.

"Yeah, she seems to be pretty well matched up to him in this game." Ukitake commented.

"You've gotten slow." I commented as I used song of the soul four.

"You've gotten shorter." He noted.

"Come on, you just grew taller, I'm the same size as always." I scored my 92nd point.

"At least your taller than Yachiru, she's the pink hair girl that's always on Kenpachi's back." Renji blew the whistle again.

We were tied, next person that scored would win.

"Bankai!" Toshiro flew at the ball with his ice wings.

"Song of the soul, fire five." I rarely used it, but to catch up to Toushiro's bankai I had too.

"Who knew that opposite elements could be so evenly matched in speed?" Soi Fon asked her 2nd seat.

"They are both very fast for short people." Matsumoto said to herself as she leaned against the inside of the goal, they were still battling for control of the ball in the middle.

"We're not short!" They yelled at her. Karin suddenly got the soccer ball and shot it surrounded by flames so that Matsumoto wouldn't be able to catch it, unless toushiro stopped it.

"It's really hot, I can't believe that it didn't melt the ball." Toushiro had to reform his right wing that he had used to stop it with, one of the flowers behind him had faded away.

"I only had the heat affect everything but the ball." She explained as she trapped the ball on its way to Hisagi.

"Oh, well, when you can beat me, then I'll play you again." He teased her cheekily as he shot the winning goal.

"Urg! Hisagi, I'll be training you tomorrow!" Karin shouted furiously at her fukutaicho.

"Oh great." He groaned as he slumped away.

"Good game Toushiro!" She was shunpoing away towards the training grounds, I think she was going to use the target boards to use up the rest of her soul song, they weren't gonna wear off for a while.

My wings disappeared as I laid down on the ground exhausted.

"Matsumoto, I didn't forget about your sake bottles!" I called to her. She had been trying to sneak away without my noticing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about taicho." She said innocently, yeah right. She speed off, probably to hide her bottles in a safer hiding spot.

"Toushiro stay away from my sister." Ichigo came up to me. "If you kids keep playing like that, she'll get frozen for sure." felt a red vein pop up on hy forehead.

"Did you just say kid?" I asked threateningly. He just realized his mistake. I may be tired, but anger over ran any fatigue

"Uh, hey Rukia, wait up!" He speed off as fast as Matsumoto.

"Ug." I couldn't wait to go to sleep.

"Song of destruction four." I shouted as bit's of flames hit all the moving targets. I could feel my adrenaline starting to slow down. I'd probably crash in about ten minutes.

I was glad for some reason that Toushiro was still better than me, it just seemed right that because he was more experienced, I shouldn't win in anything against him, yet.

I know, shot, slow, and took long to put out.

I'll do better next time.

Next up: The white skinned captain has a new height growth formula, and what happens when the shinigami woman's association get's their hands on it? Start planning HitsuKarin of course!


	11. Growth formula

Chapter10

"Now beginning the Shinigami Woman's Association meeting." Yachiru chirped as soon as Matsumoto came in with some news.

"Matsumoto, tell us what you've found." Matsumoto who for once was not drunk was carrying a vial with a label on it.

"I think the freaky white skinned-taicho, no offense Nemu, dropped this and I happened to be the next person to find it." She held up a long vial filled with white liquid.

"I think that is the new height enhancing formula that he created to make some of the younger should reapers hit their growth spurt faster so that they're more use on the battle field." Nemu spoke up. Matsumoto suddenly had a gleam in her eyes.

"President, I have an idea for our next project." Matsumoto told them her plan.

"Unohana chairman can we please try?" Yachiru jumped up and down in anticipation.

"I don't see why not, besides, it sounds like it'll be interesting to see the results." The captain smiled, everyone froze, even if the captain meant well, her smile was really scary in its own way.

Meanwhile at the reserve and development office

"What! I'm sure I had it just a while ago." The white skinned captain exclaimed as he meesed up his lab looking for the newly made vial.

"Mayuri-sama, I will have a new one made shortly." Nemu looked away so she could grin in secret, the things that the Association were planning were going to be amusing.

"Matsumoto what are you doing?" Toushiro asked his fukutaicho. She was sitting at her desk looking like she was doing-

"Just catching up on my paperwork." She looked up from her writing innocently. This was a really bad sign.

"What are you up to?" I narrowed my eyes.

"So, um, how are you doing today?" Momo asked the new ninth division captain, Karin was still sulking from her ultimate defeat from the tenth division captain, she was just writing on the desk.

"Cold, its only seventy degrees today, it needs to be at least ninety for me to be anywhere near warm." vMomo laughed as she made a connection.

"Both Toushriou and you act like your zanpaktous." It was true, they were affected by the way their zanpaktou acted.

"Want a drink then?" She held a drink with steam coming up from the top.

"Thanks, Hisagi's still asleep, but when he's up, I'll be letting Ka Ryu practice on him." She drank the whole thing in one gulp, then passed out.

"Nemu, help me bring her to her room." Momo called to the fukutaicho who had been hiding behind the door.

"Isane, make sure no one sees us." Matsumoto picked up her taicho and headed to his room. Nemu had said that the side effect of the medicane was that the drinker would pass ot de to the fact that their body would go through a sudden change.

"I wounder how mad taicho will get when he wakes up." She wondered as she set her captain on his bed and closed the door behind her.

"Urg." The two captains woke up and suddenly stood. They looked down at themselves and thought back to the last person that they had talked to.

"Momo!"

"Matsumoto!" They roared, the whole Gotei 13 heard them and suddenly the weather started to range from boiling hot to freezing cold.

"Uh oh." The two fukutaichos looked at each other and ran off.

The two captains though were faster than before, due to the fact that they had each grown at least two feet more, Toushiro was now six feet two, and Karin was five feet eleven.

"What did you do?" The pair of captains were scary as teenagers, they were really menacing.

"Um, ask Nemu!" They pointed to the quiet fukutaicho that was sitting in the corner reading a book.

"Oh, so it worked!" Yachiru jumped up from behind some boxes and started cheering.

"Yay, now whitey-chan and fire-chan can be old enough to get marr-" The little fukutaicho was dragged off by Matsumoto and Momo out of the warehousee everyone was in.

"I don't even want to know." Karin turned around and walked back to her room, her body was still tired from growing up so suddenly. Toushirou followed her troubled by what Yachiru had said.

"I'm guessing that they gave us something that Mayuri made, it must be a growth formula or something." He murmured to himself, he was still tired so he went to the office and slept, he would take care of Matsumoto tommarrow.

"What took you so long?" Mayuri snapped as he snatched the vial from Nemu's hand.

"I'm sorry Mayuri-sama." She had taken so long because the association hadn't understood the full effects of the vial at first. One of them was the fact that the person who drank the formula's brain would still be child like and not mature enough to have a handle on their emotions, like love, right now, they had only gotten them the legal age to be married, physically.

"What happened?" Ichigo roared as he saw an adult version of Karin walk into the captain's meeting. She socked him.

"Shut up, your starting to sound like dad, anyway, ask your fukutaicho if you really want to know." Behind her was an adult version of Toushiro.

"What! Toushiro? You- Wha- Why are you an adult too!?" He was starting to asume the wrong things, he was more like dad then he realized.

"Shut up Kurosaki, my fukutaicho and your fukutaicho apparently got a hold of a growth formula and put some in our drinks which caused us to attain a growth spurt over night." Toushiro's usually icy voice was deeper now.

Mayuri-taicho apparently heard the part about the growth formula and knew immediatly what the captains had drank. He decided that he would watch the two captains closely to see if there were any unexpected side effects of the new formula.

"What happened to you two?" Ukitake asked the two used to be short captains.

"Growth formula." Both of them replied mutely, it was obvious to anyone who had talked to them before their growth spurt that their voices had become deeper and more adult like.

"So, have you two taken advantage of this sudden change in your lives?" Shunsui asked them. Toushiro and Karin had a hunch of what he was saying but decided it was best to remain clueless.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." They walked into the meeting room as the last captain walked through the door, no one gave a second glance as they saw that it was Captain Unohana, but Toushiro and Karin saw something, a scaryily happy smile.

"Some of you may have heard, but there have been sights of numerous Arrancar in the world of the living." The captain commander began, there was a series of gasps and the old man waited.

"As all of you know, Aizen's body was never found as we had thought that Ichigo-taicho had killed him, Gin's body was also never recovered, Kaname though was found dead." It was true, only Kaname's body had been the only one remaining at the end of the war.

"Of course the Houguku was destroyed but Kiske has believed that Aizen has absorbed enough of the enrgy to beable to finish the Arrancars' changes by his own hand." That was all he had to say before evryone had come to the same conclusion, Aizen was back, and he had the control of Arrancars at his finger tips, again.

All the captains except Karin knew that they had barely been able to win the recent war, there had been much loss.

Is Aizen really back, find out in chapter 12.


	12. He is not a captain Momo!

So, I don't own bleach.

"Is Aizen-taicho really back?" Momo asked concered. Ichigo, unlike Rangiku who ignored this, couldn't go past the fact that Momo still addressed Aizen as a captain.

"Momo, don't ever call him a captain again, he is a traitor, a murderer, and not the person you know anymore." He pounded on the desk. Momo jumped back in shock, Ichigo was usually so laid back that it was rare for him to truly get angry at her.

"Huh, but Aizen-tai-" She started.

"Momo, either he has a mental personality disorder which is definetly not the case, or he is really this evil in his heart, he had killed shinigami, he has hurt you and Toushiro, he used Kira! Yet you still have enough respect for him to still call him a captain?" This was serious, I wasn't going to let her on the battlefield knowing that she still thought of her enemy as her boss.

"He was so kind though." I didn't snap at her. I had know that Aizen's act before his rebelion had been of a kind, patient, and gentle man. He had been kind to everyone any caused no one to be able to see the evil growing inside of him.

"You have to realize, it wasn't him, like how people in the world of the living have different personalites when they act, you have seen movies before, right?" She nodded, when she had been there once, she had went to the theaters with Rukia and Matsumoto.

"I know he won't ever turn back into the man he was but-" He didn't want to here this.

"No ifs ands or buts, he is gone, no more kind, gentle, caring Aize, a he turned into a werewolf during an everlasting night, he will never turn back into the person you respected, understand, I don't want to hear this, and until you really show me that you have not an ounce of respect for the rat, I'm not allowing you to fight." He stood up and walked out the door.

"Ichigo, that was really harsh, you know how badly she was hurt the first time, also keep in mind, your the person replacing her captain." An unfamilier voice spoke quietly from behind Ichigo. He spun around to see Karin standing there with a look of sadness on her face, she and Momo had become good friends after Karin had gotten over the formula new voice had started him.

"But she has to get over him, everyone else in her division has." He smoothed out the frown wrinkles on his head, then they came back as soon as his hand went back.

"He was one of the most important reasons that she became a soul reaper period, what whould you do if Rukia suddenly turned evil?" Ichigo couldn't even bear the thought of Rukia turning against him, it was very painful.

"See what I mean?" My emotions must have been showing because she asked the question that everyone had the same answer to.

"I understand her pain, but I'm not alowing her to fight with respect like this for her enemy, it just isn't possible for her to fight with him like this in her mind." Ichigo walked away, he needed to blow some steam and went through the spirit gate to the real world. He knew that it was coming with his soul pager, the thing was huge and it didn't have a mask.

It was arrancar time.

"Emergency captains meeting." A hell butterfly went to every cpatain of the Gotei 13 except for Ichigo.

Second division, Soi Fon puts on the captain coat over the special forces commander uniform.

Fourth division, Unohana walks out of surgery.

Sixth division, Renji is dumped with the rest of his captain's paperwork, black hair is out the door.

Eighth division, Shunsui gets up from lying down on the roof.

Tenth division, the temperture is suddenly warmer as the white, tall, captain leaves.

Twelvth and Thirteenth start shunping to the meeting.

FYI, 11th captain is already there.

"Ichigo Kurosaki has engaged a battle with an arrancar, it is a vasto lorde." That was all he had to say for shouts to break out from the usually composed captains.

"Does that block head want to get himself killed?!" Soi Fon's voice was as cold and hard as Toushiro's ice attakcs.

"Ichigo really wants Karin to cry for the rest of her human life?" Karin was nearly pulling out her hair.

"Rukia's gonna hate him if he doesn't make it back." Kira muttered quietly.

"We have to send help to him." Ukitake added.

"His fukutaicho has already been sent, but apparently, the arrancar refuses to let her come into the fight, Momo was sent back here injured." Kira was suddenly worried for his girlfriend.

"Is he alright?" He asked Unohana-taicho, she nodded calmly.

"But according to her injuries, Ichigo is in a lot of trouble." She was serious, the fourth division captain was never this serious, if you hadn't seen her like this, you didn't know the definition of dead serious.

"Then why are there twelve captains here? Send another captain to back him up." Mayuri said simply, he yawned, "But no one really cares what happenes to that neon brick headed retard, right?" He was answered by a beating from Kira and Karin. Kira because he didn't want Momo to have to lose another captain, and Karin because she had to stick up for Ichigo, he was her brother.

"Help! This is a cri-" He was knocked out cold by one more puch from both of his attackers.

"But he is right, Ichigo needs real back up, Soi Fon, take your special forces and bring them to the world of the living, there are more arrancar presten, about three including Ichigo's, Hitsugaya and Kurosaki will be accompaying to help." Yamamoto told them, the three captains were out the door as he finished those words, the special forces were right behind them as Soifon shot up her own kido alert, twenty of the special forces's top fighters followed the three captains into the world of the living.

War was about to begin, again.

Toushiro had only one thought in mind, I really hope Karin doesn't get hurt.

Karin had many thoughts in her mind, she had two main ones, why Toushiro and me with Soi Fon, and if Ichigo was okay.

Soi Fon was thinking of battle stragites to use on the arracar, the special forces had memorized numerous techniques.

Is Ichigo alright? Will anyone get hurt? Will more people please vote for my polls? The most important question, who will die in this series?


	13. Pale Ivy

So, I don't own bleach.

"Ichigo!" I saw him slump down in exhastion, the hollow screamed in agony behind him. It disappeared as the other arrancars died as well.

"I'm good." He picked himself up. Toushiro was dusting hiself off as we watched Soi Fon and her group fight off the last arrancar.

"These are definetly stronger than the ones from before." Toushiro noted to himself.

"If these things are what you guys had to verse a few years ago, I can't believe that you won the war." I helped Ichigo up.

"I think I broke my ankle." He grimanced as I let him stand on his own.

"Have Unohana-taicho look at that when we get back to the Soul Society." Soi Fon ordered him as she and her ninjas flash stepped toward us.

Toushiro opened a spirit gate and we all went through.

"Uh, could I get some help?" Ichigo grimanced as he tried to walk over to the gate.

"Fine." I sighed as I started to walk over to him. A sudden pain started in my shoulder. I looked down to see the spot where the arrancar had pirced through my shoulder, Toushiro had healed it with kido.

I screamed as I felt the arrancar's work sear back into my shoulder. I finally knew what had slowed me down other than exhastion the entire time.

Poison.

"Karin!" Toushiro and Ichigo both started to me, Ichigo managed to run normally on his bum ankle. I jerked on the ground uncontrolably as the pain started to seep from my shoulders into my entire body. I only wanted to be dead that was all I wanted, it hurt to much. I was thankful when I blacked out.

"Karin!" Ichigo got to her before I did, she was still jerking in his arms with her eyes closed.

"What's wrong with her?" Soi Fon flash stepped over to us.

"Her sholder!" Ichigo looked shocked as blood dripped from her crimson stained captain's coat.

"I healed that!" I murmured in shock, nothing could undo a captain's kido unless it was very powerful.

"You need to get her to Unohana now!" Ichigo shoved her into my arms as he collapsed on his ankle. I nodded as I rushed to the spirit gate.

"Hold on." I muttered to her as she jerked in my arms.

There were captains on the other side of the gate, Unohana was there to. I didn't even need to call her, she was by my side in a second and we were on our way to fourth division in another.

"What happened?" Unohana asked as she had her subordnates hold Karin down so that she could take a blood sample.

"I don't know but her shoulder injury came back after I healed it with kido." That must have meant something to her and fourth division because they were all suddenly still as they looked at the still jerking pateint.

"What is it?" I asked them worridly, when fourth division hesitated, it wasn't good.

"There are two things that can break a captain's kido, poison, and being to near death." She looed sadly at Karin. "In this caseit's both."

"But can't you help her?" I pleaded, they shook her head.

"We don't even know what poison to treat her for. It would be near a miracle if we knew what to treat her with, that might have saved her." I had never heard of the fourth division captain giving up on a patient.

"Pale Ivy." We froze. The voice was gruff and smoky sounding.

"Pale Ivy was injected into her body by me." We saw Karin's mouth moving, but it certaintly wasn't her talking.

"To bad there isn't any know antidote to it though." The monster possesing Karin cackled and left her twiching again.

I slumped on the ground in deafet. There wasn't any antidote.

"Lucky for her Unohana-taicho made a new antidote to that plant a few days ago." Isane wiped some blood from her sleeve as Unohana-taicho injected a pale colored liquid into Karin's neck.

"Huh?" I couldn't believe this. It was an arrancar we were talking about, they would have made sure that there was no antidote.

"Unohana just tested the final product a few days ago on me when I accedently had pale Ivy get into a cut." Isane blushed as she realized how incredibly clumsy she looked right now.

"But esit, where do we have pale ivy in soul society, it only grows in the human world." I knew a little about this rare plant.

"Mayuri-taicho was working with it a few days ago." She and the rest of fourth division sighed as Karin's struggling came to a stop.

"She'll wake up in about three hours. We should let her sleep in peace." Unohana smiled.

"Uh, so is she alright?" A very pale Ichigo hobbled toward the door. Some how Unohana knew immediatly what was wrong.

"You shouldn't be walking on a broken ankle, had a officer bring crutches and bandages right away.

"Soi Fon said she couldn't heal it with kido, something about it being to badly messed up?" His sandle had been torn off to reveal a very ugly bloated ankle bone.

"I'm not goning to be able to fix this with kido." She sighed. "It's been too long since it was cracked, and I'll need you to bit on this." She handed him a cotton mouth peice.

"Why-" She had thought that he had already put it in his mouth I suppose, because the next words out of his mouth was.

"HOLY $#*%!"She had set the bone right.

"You know it's bad to curse taicho." Momo walked by with paperwork in her hands not knowing the reason why her captain was educating the whole fourth division in cursing.

"Your such a baby." Karin told her red faced brother. She was walking to the dinning hall due to that fat we had missed lunch because of the arrancars.

"But you souldn't be walking up and about! You almost died three hours ago!" Ichigo wobbled. He still had refused to use crutches so Unohana had put his ankle in a steel support, it made him reconsider the crutches.

We ate and Ichigo grumled complaints as Rukia dragged him off to talk about some "captain to fukutaicho business" yeah right, why wasn't she talking to Kira then?

"Thanks for carrying me here." Karin thanked Toushiro, she had been told that Toushiro was the one that had carried her through the soul gate.

"It was nothing." He grumbled. He looked at the clean captain's coat that Karin had gotten, the other one had been ripped while treating her.

"I'm still wondering about how Unohana-taicho knew which medicine to give me." I tensed, everyone had decided not to tell her about being possed by the arrancar, it would be tramatic Unohana had explained.

"She is captain of fouth division after all." I shrugged. She smiled at me.

"You know, while I was out I was thinking, any one of us could die at any moment." She said thoughtfully. I was shocked when I felt a something on my cheek.

"Just saying, you know?" She took her face away from mine and I knew I was blushing. "Oh and FYI, you have a burn on your cheek, sorry!" She flash stepped away. I felt the burn now

"OOOWWWW!" I forgot when she was in soul form her body was the same temperture as melting glass.

Gomen

gomenisai

really sssoooorrrryyyyy!!!!!!

i no i took really long, I'm so sorry, bowing over and over, till the middle of next year, but I meight be even slower because school is starting and I have two music competitions cominiq up, so sorry!!!!


	14. Burnning hot kisses from Karin!

So, I don't own bleach.

TOUSHIRO POINT OF VIEW

"OW! OW! OW!" The tenth division captain was acting very undignified as he squirmed in the seat he had been forced to sit in due to the treating of his burn.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, how did you seriously get a mouth shapped burn on your face? You know burns affect you more than normal people because of your zanpaktou, right?" Unohana-taicho scolded him as she used multiple kidos to heal the mark.

"I KNOW! Don't ask about how either." The captain quieted down to add the last part.

"My, my. Didn't think that there people that would yell at Unohana-taicho, didn't know people were this cruel, hope you're doing well Unohana, having to treat all these idiots in one day, you must be exhasted." Karin smirked as she walked by. I knew the throbing veins in my temples were clearly visible to her and Unohana-taicho.

"Don't worry Karin-taicho, neither of them were as worrying as you." Unohana-taicho smiled creepily, one of those ones where she didn't know how scary she was being.

"Huh?" She stopped and stuck her head back in the door way.

"You were poisoned, but I have to tend to other patients so excuse me." She stood up and walked away.

"So, you were more trouble than me." I crossed my arms as I stood. She was going to pay for that burn, but there was a question burning inside of me. "By the way, why'd you kiss me?"

"Oh, I felt like it," She turned around and ran away. I needed answers, I wanted to know her feelings for why she had kissed me, I mean, she had kissed me!

"Hey wait up!" I called to her, she smiled to me and teased, "Catch me if you can!" She started to flash step, great.

"Hey!" I couldn't catch up to her with my flash step only.

"Fine I'll cut you some slack, I'll flash step in the air." She jumped, very high.

"Hey!" How many times had I said that, two, three times already? I jumped. She wasn't cutting me slack though, she was faster in the air.

"So Toushiro, are you happy today?" she was five feet ahead of me, she was only running so she was cutting me some slack.

"NO! I got a burn on my cheek that took Unohana-taicho twenty minutes to heal!" I caught up to her, now I knew that she had been really cutting me some slack.

"Well, here's another one!" She kissed me again and disappeared.

"Wha- OOOOWWWW!" I felt my skin peeling, had she gotten hotter or something?

KARIN POINT OF VIEW

"I must be messed up or something." I muttered to my self as I threw myself onto the bed. I was exhasted so I had just dumped all my work on Hisagi and let him off the hook with K.R.

There was no real reason that I could be this weird around Toushiro, I was messed up! I had kissed him, twice! No, I had meant it so it wasn't a mistake. I needed to chill!

There was no way that I would be able to face him again! I don't know how I could be like that around him after the first time.

"You really are more flirtacious than people would think." Ka Ryu said quietly in the coroner of my inner world.

"SHUT UP! I am NOT FLIRTACIOUS!" I groaned in aggitation as I slipped under my covers. At least he was quiet about these things.

"Uh, Karin-san?" Momo's voice was outside the door.

"What?" I didn't feel like talking, I think that I needed to rearrage my life a little to see what was wrong with my feelings.

"Who were you talking to?" Matsumoto was beside her.

"Ka Ryu." I let them in. I gestured to some cookies on my desk, they swarmed on it, it was dinner time after all.

"So, you made a move on taicho? Wait, are you the one that gave him burns on both his cheeks?" She asked me, last thing I needed was for Matsumoto, the axle of the gossip mill, to know about my problems, especially when they involved Toushiro.

"Uh, no, he got hurt?" She was going to find out, I knew it.

"Ah ha! I remember that one time you slapped both of them, you have the same body temperture as melting glass when your in soul form." Momo added unhelpfully.

"The burn was a little small for a slap though, it was more of the size of a finger, well, more like a kiss." She was good at jumpping to conclusions, that Matsumoto.

"I didn't kiss him!" I was backing out of the room, my own room!

"No one said you did." Matsumoto grinned like a cheshire cat. Momo was just off to the side smiling.

I didn't have any answer to that, I was a captain how did this happen?

"So, you like taicho huh?" She sounded very thoughtful for once.

"Really want to know?" They had forced me into a chair and made me drink something that kept making me tell the truth to anything they asked.

"Y-y-ye-e-s-" It was really hard to resist, or at least try.

"Toushiro loves you too." Momo squeaked, I had already known, so did the rest of the captains.

"So when is the wedding for you and tall whitey-chan?" Yachiru had to come at that moment!

"There is no wedding-" Before I could say anymore they had gagged me and Matsumoto had finished my sentance.

"Yet." The fukutaichos all schemed gleefully right in front of me I might add, and went on for a good ten minutes before someone walked by the open door, but at least it wasn't him.

I walked by my sister's room to see her gagged and stuck in a chair. Then I saw big boob, a bun, and the shortest person in the Soul Society.

"Karin! What happened?" I flash stepped to her side and undid her gag.

"Ask THEM!" She pointed to the spot where the fukutaichos had been about a second ago.

"They're not getting away." Karin growled a lot like a dragon before setting fire to the chair which burst into flames as she got up.

I happened to get very very scared of my little sister right then.

"Uh, karin, could you, uh, put that ot before you chase them?" I asked the captain, she was slowly walking to the door, not noticing the smoke.

"Fine." She put out the fire and where everything had been burning before, it was good as new.

Matsumoto, Momo, and Yachiru were in for a hell lot of trouble, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

SSSSSSSSOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTO UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMEEE!!!!!!!!

MY AP CLASSES WERE HARDER THAN i THOUGHT, SORRY! I'LL TRY TO GET STUFF OUT SOONER, HAS ANYONE EVER HEARD OF A HITSUKARIN AWARD?

JUST SAYIN . . .

SO, HOWS EVERYONE?


	15. Hunting, not killing, three fukutaichos

So, I don't own bleach.

Yachiru first, because she was the cutest. The ninth division captain stormed to eleventh division.

"Kenpachi! Where's that pink haired brat?" I stormed in on the short haired captain, surprisingly his hair grew back really slowly.

"Huh? Why would I know? She's only my fukutaicho after all." Kenpachi went back to playing cards with Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"Hey, woah! Your hairs on fire!" Yumichika jumped up from his "beautiful" sitting position. "Get that ugly hair away from me!" Most of the time I really thought he was gay.

"My hair isn't burning if you couldn't tell." I put the fire out, but I would leave him a little present, no one called me ugly without paying. I took out a wig from my back, one that closely resembled the pretty boy's now missing hair.

"Here you might need this." I tossed it to him, he looked up at me in horror.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yumichika ran to the nearest room and shut himself in. I wondered when he would next be coming out.

"That destroyed him." Ikkaku muttered, when I was at the door. To bad he didn't have any hair on his head, other wise I would have done the same to him.

"Yeah, you could never understand the pain of losing your hair," I smiled discreetly. "baldy." I made sure he heard me before I was flash stepping to fifth division. I still heard him though.

"Why you-!"

Momo's POV

"Do you think she'll find us soon?" I asked Matsumoto and Yachiru. They shrugged.

"She is captain level, but like Kenny-chan and Berry head, she can't detect retisu." Yachiru shoved another sweet bun into her tiny mouth.

Right then we were hiding in the secret meeting place of the Shinigami Women's Accociation, also known as the pool Byakuya didn't know that he had.

"True, taicho criticised her on that, even though he was googly eyed the whole time." Matsumoto waved a sake bottle around while laughing, she always got to know what Toushiro had on his mind, especially when it was about Karin, of course, it had absolutly nothing to do with slippng some extra drops of strong sake into his morning and afternoon tea, nothing at all to do with that.

Toushiro's POV

"Urg!" I groaned, of course Matsumoto wasn't going to come in today, what was I expecting, a miracle? I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

Immediatly the first thing I thought of was Karin. Strong, hot headed, devisous, mind blowing Karin. She had been acting weirdly yesterday, really weirdly. I thoguht back to both of those kisses, each burned into my skin, litteraly.

"Still, do you really want a girl with a boy zanpaktou?" Hyourinmaru asked seriously. He was still really ticked about the whole not getting a girl to mess around with.

"You're such a pervert, I know what you're think all the time, do you seriously have to think of Ash Cat like that?" The great dragon cowered in shame.

"So what if I think she's sexy?" He muttered before sneaking away into a cornor of the inner world where Toushiro could only have dreams of finding him.

"Preverted dragon." I muttered.

"So mine isn't the only one with a sick mind?" I bolted up as I heard a voice. Not just anyone's voice, I turned around in my chair abruptly.

"Ka Ryu too?" I asked the black haired captain, she nodded.

Karin's POV

"He want's me to like some other girl so that he can get into her inner world and mess around with their zanpaktou." I shuddered at the thought.

"To bad for him I'm not a homo." I smiled, but then I knew my eyes became the oppisite of warm. Toushiro froze. "Where's your fukutaicho by the way?" I asked the frozen captain sweetly.

"Huh? Matsumoto? I don't know problably with Yachiru and Momo, she spends a lot of her time now with the two of them." He answered thoughtfully. I flash stepped away, even if I wanted to hand out with Toushiro, my dignity mattered to me very much, and Matsumoto, Momo and Yachiru had to pay.

Ichigo's POV

"Urg!" Rukia and I were on the couch, me on top as always, she made such sweet noises when I kissed her throat, so unlike her at all.

"You like that don't you?" I had my captain's coat on, it contrasted with her black standered kimono.

"No, now stop it, you have to work!" She tried to pry me off, I was stronger.

"Come on, I'll just leave it all to Momo." I whined softly into her black cherry blossom scented hair. That's what she got for living with Byakuya for a part of her life.

"Ichigo! Where's Momo?" Karin charged in not even caring on what she had interupted. She sat in _my_ chair and put her feet up on _my_ desk. She had no respect what so ever.

"Oi Karin! Knock will you? And I have no idea where the hell she is." I sighed as I sat up finally while Rukia was still franticly trying to have an ounce of dignity left in fron of Karin. Too late now. I straightened my captain's Hatori and stood up.

"Get your feet of my desk!" I barked at her. She shrugged and stood up.

"Might as well leave, you don't have an information for me anyways." I knew there was a vein showing on my temple, she really got on my nerves.

"Go!" I slammed the door behind my little sister as she left.

I turned around to a really pissed Rukia, "Now where were we?" I jumpped to her and grabbed her with one arm, I wanted to finish things in my room.

Karin's POV

Never thought Ichigo could actully manage to get on top. I thought to myself as I flashstepped around, it was early evening and the sun was a reddish color right now.

I suddenly felt it, the slight presence of a person I knew, a person I was after. It was at Byakuya's house.

Uh oh.

I debated whether to go in and risk getting chopped to peices by cherry blossoms or stay out here and wait for the fukutaichos to come out. I looked at the position of the sun again, it was early, mister hair accsory was problably still tourturing Renji at sixth division.

It onyl took me a second to debate this question.

What the hell, I had beaten him once I could beat him again. I thought as I ventured into the cherry blossom decorated home.

It was HUGE! There were so many hallways I almost couldn't find the resitu that I had found before. Then it lead me to a door. I opened it hesitantly to find some stairs.

As I went down some more I heard voices, not just any voices, a high pitched, worry ridden, and drunken voices of some women. Great, now they were going to pay, and swear not to tell Toushiro that I had actully fallen for his watermelon sweet character.

I tiptoed into the room and jumped prepared to attack them wheather in chairs or standing up, what I hadn't prepared for was launching myself into a pool sized hot tub.

Well, thst's it for this chapter, *get's ready to be beaten* don't hate me! Don't hate me! I really had a lot of stuff to do these past few weeks! and I need to fix my computer's internet thing!

I'll try 2 b quicker, I promise, but hey, who liked this chapter?


	16. Byakuya's a pervert!

People, this is the last time I'm going to write this stinking disclaimer!

Me NO OWN BLEACH!*cries at the truth*

Karin's POV

*bubbles, bubbles, bubbles* I came up for air startling the fukutaichos even more.

"Ah!" They were all soaking in the tub, I could see why, it was so relaxing. But that wasn't the point right now.

"You three better run!" I nearly sreeched, nearly, I was only thirteen, to young to screech.

"Ah!" They jumped out of the pool. Matsumoto of course was wearing a skimpy bikini, Yachiru and Momo were justing wearing simple one pieces. I chased them around the pool, I even managed to fall back in a couple of times.

"What did you give me to tell the truth?" I kept asking them so that I could burn every single drop that was in their possesion, it wasn't something that should be brought upon another, I mean I told them that I LIKED Toushiro! Of course I could save a few drops to use on Ichigo, now that was something that was coming for him!

"Something th-" Yachiru almost let the vital information slip, before Matsumoto took something out of her valley like cleavage and stuffed a sweet bun into her mouth, I mean, it was dry! I couldn't believe Yachiru actully ate it!

"Up the stairs!" Momo cried not even fazed by Matsumoto's actoins. The trio dashed up the stairs Matsumoto in the lead. Al though, Byakuya had to come at that moment, really, he had to.

"Wh-!" He couldn't even get a word out before Matsumoto had fallen on top of him with the smaller fukutaichos on each arm, it was every man's dream, but these girls nightmare. I saw a hand twitch towards the deadly sword.

"Guy's get up!" I franticly shooed them away so I could restain the furious captain, if he killed them I couldn't.

Surprisingly he gave up suddenly and turned towards the pool stairs.

"Hey freak hair, I didn't know that you had a pool." He flinched at the name that I called him, he wasn't going to argue because the only way he had a chance of defeating me was when we were in bankai mode.

He walked down the stairs and five seconds later I heard a boom, and water came pouring up from the stairs, of course freak hair was out before then.

"Aw, Byakuya, you meanie!" Matsumoto whined, she was sober now, but still acted drunk.

"Yeah! You broke it again!" Yachiru and the others jumped out from behind a paper door. Again? (4 ppl who watch the anime, episode 228 of bleach)

He advanced toward them with speed that could challenge my own, ah, the girls we're good enough right now, I was tired, I needed a nap. I left the three terrified, running fukutaichos to the terror of scattered cherry blossams.

Toushiro's POV

"Sorry, I haven't seen Karin-taicho anytime today." Hisagi groaned in defeat as he sat there with mountains of paperwork, Karin's share included.

"All right then." I turned and flashstepped out of the room. Karin hadn't been seen since this morning, of course it was said that she had last been seen chasing three soul reapers, all with fukutaicho badges.

"Oi Toushiro, you might want to make sure tenth division doesn't get a bad reputation, or you alone for that matter." Karin yawned as she came up to me, how could she yawn while whe was doing flash step? We were moving faster than the speed of sound!

"Huh?" What did she mean make sure I don't get a bad reputation?

"Matsumoto's drunk again and running around in a bikini away from Byakuya, along with Momo and Yachiru. Well actully, if you think about it, it could make him look like a pervert." She sounded thoughtful for a second. Byakuya the great head of the Kuchiki household a pervert? He would kill anyone who gave that a second thought.

"Well anyways, I bet you'll find out tommarrow, by then you should get the chance to dump the paper work on her." She flash stepped to her room, I flashstepped to Matsumoto, what ever she was doing, I had to stop, ecspecially if it involved being chased by Byakuya.

Karin's POv

Yes! I finally talked to Toushiro without kissing him! Well now at least Momo would have some help, I really didn't care about how Matsumoto was. But then again, I did care about Toushiro's reputation.

Oh well, it would work out, somehow.

Next day

"Have you heard? The noble sixth disivion captain is really a lady chaiser!" There were numerous rumored that followed up from yesterday's events.

"Yeah, he's supposedly goes for the big chested!" Another rumor wen't along with those lines.

"Wa, if only I had bi boobs like that one fukutaicho." Women all around Sereti sighed in longing to be as "blessed" as Matsumoto.

As for Matsumoto herself, she was supremely drunk to get rid of the pain from the numerous things she had fallen into yesterday to avoid the sttacks from Byakuya. She had no idea what so ever what was going on.

Toushiro how ever was in the same state as Byakuya, having the biggest, reddest, vein on their forehead since forever.

Baykuya was a noble, nobles did not degrade themselves to getting frusterated at petty rumors, even if those rumors were COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY FALSE!

Byakuya's POV

Why do people think like that? Who started all this? Did I punish them enought for what has happened? Many questions ran through my mind this day because of the newly sprung up rumors, it was all ver distracting.

Renji tried to keep a straight face when I walked into the office this morning, I knew because he kept stuttering.

"Uh, um, taicho, so has, um, anything interesting*cough* gone on recently?" He rushed at the end so as not to i, a head of the Kuchiki Noble Clan had been taught my entire life never to show an angry emotion, but now i was furious, no one could hold in that emotion. I glared at my red headed fukutaicho.

"No, but as a matter of fact, I have a captain's meeting in ten minutes so you have to cover all my paperwork today." Renji groaned, today was one of the days where sixth division got all the extra work from the other divisions, he had his work cut out for him.

. . . ten minutes later at the captain's meeting . . .

Ichigo's POV

I was still rolling on the ground with laughter in my inner worl with Zangetsu and the hollow.

"Haha! Byakuya, a pervert, worse than my dad pervert, chasing an almost naked Matsumoto pervert!" We all collasped again after getting up. Out side my innerworld I had at least managed only a grinning smile.

"Ichigo stop smiling, you looking like an idiot." Karin muttered to me. I looked at her in ignorance, she didn't have to say it out loud.

"What do you mean?" I didn't listen to her andswer and turned back to laughing in my innerworld and listing to the first division captain. I earned a kick foor ignoring her.

"Aizen was apparently killed in a rockslide last week while in a gigai in the real world." What? Him, killed in a rockslide? NO FAIR!

"You mean you actully found his soul's body?" Soi Fon was quick to ask.

"He won't be able to hurt Momo again?" He could at least wait to ask till after the meeting.

"We won't have to suffer anymore casualties?" Unohana asked softly.

"So I can't really kick his sorry ass?" I asked, I really wished I could've.

"Did some one get a good report on the icident?" Byakuya even spook up in his misery.

"He won't be able to suffer what he put everyone through." Komamura muttered. He had to much fairness in his blood that it became twisted.

"I wonder what he was doing in the human realm." Shunsui thought out loud.

"Every one's talking in order, it's kind of annoying." She commented.

"You're right, it is very consistant." Toushiro backed her up.

"It's ironic that we're still in order." Kenpachi scratched his to shot hair.

"I wonder if I could find the body and do experiments on it." Mayuri wasn't really following the conversation.

"I guess I'll just speak to make the follow up legitament." Ukitake wrapped it up.

(really wanted to put them in order for once.)

Karin's POV

"So Toushiro, I'm visitng home tomarrow, why don't you join me?" I asked the tall white haired captain. He looked startled.

"It's winter time there so I doubt the heat would bother you." I added. Actully there was somthing special I wanted to do while I was there.

"Really? It's blazing here, and last time I wnet it was to a beach so it was warmed then it is now." He thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, I'll come, but I doubt Ichigo's coming, right?" He asked me, I nodded, like he would ever willingly visit that old fart.

"I'll be leaving at around eight today, we're going to stay there for about eleven hours." I flash stepped off to my room so I could prepare the present I had gotten for Yuzu, tommarrow was her birthday after all.

Next chapter might be the last one, just saying, I'm not really planning anything, don't expect anything big, like areally hot kiss, or a surprise ex boyfirend, just saying.


	17. Act, Jealousy, and Love

Okay people, this has been a long road for both you and me and I just want to say one thing . . . I love doughnuts. Just kidding! I apperciate every single person that bothered to read the authours notes I wrote, so thank you, and also, please, people can you visit this profile .net/u/1223180/ and vote for my story to be the best or what ever? PLZ? I really want to know that people liked this story.

Just so you know, I really had a strong dislike of Aizen suddenly so I killed him off really randomly, sorry.

Karin's POV

Oh why did I have to have the worst father in the world?

"So, when are you and her getting married? Have you guys slept together yet? Karin are you on birth control? If not I could prescribe some for you!" He was knocked out before he could say any more, I had gotten some training at the academy so I knew it hurt.

"Uh, hi Yuzu!" I turned to my sister, we didn't look like twins anymore due to the fact that I looked like an adult now. She had already known this though so I hadn't need to explain Toushiro's condition also.

"Hello! Toushiro-taicho, I'll make some cold noddles for dinner because I know you don't like hot stuff!" Yuzu raced into the kitchen to make lunch.

"Hey Toushiro, want to go see downtown?" I asked him. He was still staring at my dad in his limp form.

"Does he always act like that?" I knew he had seen dad act like a crazy old fart last time he had been here too.

"Yeah, be glad me and my sister didn't turn out like Ichigo though, other wise only he would be the smiling one in the family." I dragged him to the town square to show him how pretty everything was. Nothing was this beautiful in the soul society.

Hopefully he won't be here today. I thought back to the person who couldn't bare to see me with another boy, he nearly beat up any boy he saw near me.

"Karin? What are those?" Toushiro asked me as we passed by some ramen places. I oly started at him with an open mouth.

"What! You've never seen ramen before?" I didn't need even a verbal answer, it was written in his questioning look.

"Come on, you won't live till you've eaten ramen." I grabbed him and pulled him inside completely forgeting the fact he didn't like hot foods.

Toushiro's POV

My. Mouth. Was. On. FIRE!

"Ah!Ah!Ah!" I gagged as Karin handed me some ice water.

"Sorry Toushiro, but it tastes really good, if you like hot stuff." She added, it was good, in a spicy way, but the hot water wasn't a very appitizing facter.

"Well, it was okay, just a little to spicy for my taste." We walked back out side to the cool air, I didn't have to wear anything more than a thin coat and long pants, it wasn't that cold, weren't people warm in all the layers they put on? It was only around ten degrees ferinheight.

"Are you seriously not cold?"Karin was shivering in the thick coat she was wearing, I guess I could understand her case, she had a fire type zanpaktou.

"My zanpaktou can make water vapor freeze to ice chambers in split seconds, I'm use to that temperature moore than anything else." It was true.

"My normal temperture is for melting glass, but right now it doesn't affect me much in my regular body." She blew on her hands, her cheeks were the color of fire, she was so beautiful.

"Karin?" She and I both sat on a bench in the park we were walking through.

"Yeah?" She sipped some coffee while I ate some ice cream.

"Do you have any feelings for me?" I had heard her and Momo talking in Ichigo's office once. She froze, a rare thing to see her do.

"Why do you ask?" She asked me quietly looking down at her coffee.

"Well, I was wondering, and I heard you talking to Matsumoto and Momo before." I didn't mention the fact that her dad had practicly jumped on me to see if I would be an eligable person for his daughter to marry. I didn't mind the thought that I could marry her, it wouldn't be that bad, I mean, then I wouldn't have to worry about her being with another man for the whole time I was away.

"Yes."

Karin's POV

WHAT THE HELL HAD I JUST SAID?! I didn't let any emotion show on face, my mind though was another story.

"I'm glad." That was all Toushiro said before he grabbed me and ducked.

"Ah!" I saw a giant hollow swoop down and almost crash into us. No, it was to big to be a regular hollow but wasn't a Menos . . . It was an Arrancar!

"This is revenge for Aizen!" I slashed at us but Toushiro had already popped a soul pill and doged, I quickly ate one and shunpoed next to him.

"But we didn't kill him! He died in a rock slide!" Toushiro and I were trying to minamiz the damge so the blind victims weren't affected as much. The Arrancar however was making this very diffucult.

"So, you shinigami were the reason he was constantly working in the mountains!" Before he could cause anymore damage, Toushiro and I closed in on it and slashed through his back and front.

Later

Toushiro's POV

It was hard to comprehend reality right now, escpecially when my dreams were reality!

"Toushiro, come on, dazed looks don't belong on captains' faces." Karin had to tease me just then in my humiliated state!

"B-b-b-but, y-y-you" She cut me short with another kiss." I knew my face was red now, it was a rare thing to happen considering I had never had a reason to blush before.

"Toushiro, you look just like z snow covered watermelon when you blush!" Karin giggled, I mean she giggled! Like she was really girly girl giggling! This was to much for me, I fainted.

Karin's POV

Mabye trying to change your character like that was to sudden for him. Ka Ryu noted at the out cold captain that was lying in the snow.

"Yeah problably." I laughed, who in their right mind would ever gigle like that normaly!? I'm glad that it wasn't one of my normal charcteristics.

"Seriously." I shook my head and moved him to a spot that was less noticeable.

He woke up later.

Toushiro's POV

I woke up and looked around, then I saw her . . . with another boy!

What's she doing with him? I nearly shouted in my head, to bad Hyourinmaru!

"See, now thatws she with another guy you can go for a real chick!" I blocked out the annoying dragon and headed toward her, there had to be some real explination.

"Oh, Toushiro!You're awake?" I saw her slightly blush a light pink, thats new. I would've doubted anyone would have noticed, but this boy of course noticed.

"Oh Karin, got your self another guy?" He looked at her with what I thought looked like a degreding puppy eyes, it was very pathetic, Karin though, choose to blush a deeper shade of pink.

"Kazuki!" She tried to hide her blush, from him! My mind was a jumble right now, Hyourinmaru complaining about chasing after skirts wasn't helping.

"So, I'm to assume that your name is Kazuki?" I asked the brown eyed teenager, he looked to cozy with Karin to just be a long lost friend.

"Yup, Kazuki Eguchi, nice to meet you! I'm Karin's ex-boyfriend!" He really had to add that part. The part that caused my eyes to pop out of their sockets, almost literly.

Karin's POV

Whoops, knew he would spill sometime sooner or later. I jumped up from my warm seat next to Kazuki and stood next to Toushiro.

"Uh, yeah, by the way, this is Toushiro, he's one of my . . ." I tried to find a good excuse to the reason why I had left school so suddenly. I got it! "He's one of my fellow dojo attendee." Good enough, everyone knew that I knew how to fight. Toushiro didn't have to look so confused.

"Really?" Kazuki's eyes widened in amazment. "Karin, by the way, how fast was your grow spurt?" Karin was almost as tall as the five foot elven inches junior high student. I realized I had grown remarkably fast for just a year away.

"Um, just good exercise everyday!" I smiled brightly at him. Toushiro was still looking sort of confused, he better pull it together soon otherwise he would look like a complete moron, almost like he had heard me, he regained his cool and icy demener.

"Karin, we should go now, I wouldn't want your father to form anymore assumtions." We had left the old fart rattling off names for his grandchildren. I almost went back just to kick his sorry but all the way to soul society so Ichigo would have to deal with his taunting.

"Right, sorry Kazuki, got to go beat up the old fart!" I knew that Kazuki was familiar with my name for my dad, or biological garudian.

"Oh right! Say hi to him for me! He was always shouting off random things, he was real fun!" If only, half the "random things" that dad had always been talking about was marriage and babies and beds! Ug. Toushiro dragged me away from him and I waved to my ex-boyfried, from the second grade.

Toushiro's POV

"You never told me you had an ex-boyfriend." I noted as we walked to her house, she looked at me incredously.

"You actully remembered that? He was just joking around, second grade stuff is never serious." Second grade?!?!?! That's what I was worried about, hopefully KArin wouldn't notice my surprise and try to charcter change, again, it would be to much to handle, her girly side I mean. Unfourtantly, fate was against me.

"Toushrio-kun?" She asked in a very high pitched Matsumoto made voice, great.

"Yes?" I tried very hard not to look at her, I tried, but that isn't possible when it's the person you love.

"Were you jeaulous?" She looked beuatiful with all the snow in her hair and her cheeks a mild red from the cold, but that girly voice was pushing the word to se-

"Cause if you were, I could prove something." Correction, it freakin ho- My mind went at lightspeed to the edge of the universe and back as she kissed me, not just a regular kiss, a captain's kiss.

"Karin." I groaned as she got to me and started to make me sweat from the heat that our actions were creating, mentally.

"Yes Toushiro?" She asked innocently from on top of me. I knew something though, she didn't like being on bottom, and I was too caught up in the mood to be my self.

"Men, are stronger than women." I flipped us over so that I was on top and her on the bottom. She frowned in a nongirly way.

"Come on, why do you always have to be stronger?"

Karin's POV

It didn't matter is he was stronger in the arms, let's see who could win the battle of the tounge?

We fought each other passionatly but with intention to see who was the victor, me finally!

We walked back to the house arm in arm, until I realized something, there was spirit energy behind us and a lound obnozious voice talking.

"Toushiro, get your hands off my sister!" We looked around to see Ichigo in his captain's coat and in his shinigami kimono, he had to come just then, really, not even a second later, not just one.

"Get lost Ichigo, I get to do what I want." That was exactly what I would've said, but I didn't have to, those words were spoken by none other than . . . TOUSHIRO???

People, be glad I love this series to much to stop just yet, but I'm serious, next chapter will be the last!


	18. Karin's Win, Ichigo's loss

All you readers better be very happy because I'm decideing to do a bunch of random times of Toushiro and Karin's relationsship from now on. It's not really going to be a story anymore, just a bunch of stuff you can follow along with.

Karin's POV

Finally, a soccer game, again! Now I wanted to really win! Not just settling for secong place, I was gonna dominate!

Hisagi had been bullied into being my goalie again, now it was going to be a real match, I had trained him all night just for this, it was showing in his face how tired he was.

The whistle blew and Toushiro shot passed me, not even giving me a chance to see the ball, I turned around to see Hisagi cower as Toushiro shot an easy goal, pa-the-tic!

"Tell me somthing Karin . . ." Toushiro got back to the halfway line, "Are you sure you can beat me this time?" He almost most sounded cheeky! Him! Cheeky!

"Of course, I bet I can make it to fifty first!" I boasted, I didn't know if it was true or not, but he was asking for it.

"Fine, game ends at who ever gets fifty first!" Toushiro got the ball again and was about to make a goal again, but I shourted.

"Song of the Soul; Fire Five!" It's been a while since I've used it. I speed in front of the SLEEPING??? Hisagi and did a split in an attempt to kick both the ball and Hisagi. I got both.

about two hours later . . .

Toushiro's POV

"Ha Ha Ha." I panted as I ran out of energy, Karin had won, I was to tired to go anyore. She was still blowing off stem from the last song she had provoked.

"Toushiro-kun!" She nearly bounced over high on spirit energy. She helped me get up. Over by the goal her fukutaicho was slumped on the ground in relief as Karin hadn't hit him, they had won after all.

"Come on, let's go somewhere you can rest." She sympathized, she knew how exhasted she had caused me to be.

At Toushiro's office.

Toushiro's POV

She hadn't sympathized, she had been scheming.

"So Toushiro, considering I'm full of energy and your out of steam, I get to be on top." She grinned evily as she climbed on my lap and started kissing me feriouscly, like a dragon. I was to tired to force her onto the bottom so I could only hug her closer as I kissed her with yet more passion. She didn't groan like most women did, she had more dignity, she gasped as I regained my strength and forcered her onto my desk, me on top of course.

This time she wouldn't win with her tounge either.

"God Toushiro!" She almost groaned as I moved to her next bitting almost hard enough for a hickey.

"I want to make you groan Karin." I murmured in her ear, we rarely got anytime to ourselves, I wanted to have enough time this time for at least one groan.

I trailed kisses down her warm body, stopping near cleveage. Because that was when she groaned.

We stood up and she forced me agaisnt the wall with refound energy, getting ready to make me pay for making her dignity slip.

Later

and even later

finally . . .

Ichigo's POV

"I'm serious! Toushiro seriously attacked me just because I told him to get off my sister!" I was trying to emphazie my point by waving my arms, like that would convince Rukia and Renji anymore.

"Ichigo, maybe you should leave the two captains to themselves now, they are adults." Renji just scratched his redhair looking like it wasn't such a big deal, which it was!!!!

"Renji! When was the last time you've seen Toushiro blow up about anything other than Matsumoto slacking off?" I asked the fukutaicho.

"Well . . "He tried.

"How about when anybody refers to him as a shorty?"Rukia pointed out. Every one knew that the now tall, captain had had a problem with being called short.

"Well yeah I guess . . "I tried to think of a better way to prove my point.

I got nothing.

"Yeah, okay maybe your right, but what about the fact that now they're together??? He's going to freeze her or whatever . . . Plus shes technically only fifteen, he's like what fourty years older!" Renji raised an eyebrow.

"So you're going against a fourty year apart relationship?" Rukia looked like she didn't want to hear an answer.

"No! I mean . . ." Okay Rukia looked to interested now.

"Renji out!" She shoved him out the door of my office. She was going to make me pay for my words by the looks of it.

* * *

So people, been a long road, and unfortunatly, its going to be longer.

I'll be writing a bunch of one shots by the looks of it.

All staring Hitsuhina of ourse. Also feauturing a little Ichika along the way.

It'll be like vingnetts or whatever!

But because I'm going to be launching another Hitsuhina story soon, this one will be a little slower on the updates part!

See You Soon!

* * *


	19. Toushiro's revenge

Toushiro's POV

Preverted dragon, stupid Hyouriknmaru." I cursed the dragon in my inner world. Thanks to him I was thinking undignifiying thoughts about KArin all day!

"So how about a day at the beach with her in a Matsumoto desigened swimsuit?" He started off that morning. I didn't have a red vein yet, I was keeping calm.

"Or stuck in an ice cave and having to lay on top of her for warmth?" Now the red vein was there, blood was rushing to my head.

"Or having her in bed for a whole day with nothing on except a S&M outfit?" Nosebleed.

"Matsumoto do the rest of the work! I'm taking a day off!" I couldn't let the fukutaicho see the blood running down from my nose, I ran out of the office before anyone could see me and before I ran into another captain.

"Toushiro?" I saw the door open and Karin's voice calling me.

"Damn." I tried to get to the bathroom to wipe off my fingers and my face, it had atleast stopped bleeding.

"Aw, Toushiro, were you thinking bad things?" She really had to stop hanging aroung Kuchiki-fukutaicho. The voice was annoying as heck, I understood Kurosaki's pain now.

"Karin, I'm busy right now, don't look." I tried to avoid her eye but couldn't.

"But I'm bored, and I feel like playing with ice." I saw the fire burn in her eyes again.

"Really? But I thought ice always neuterlizes fire." It was to much to resist, especially after she got that angry look in her eyes.

"Maybe, but doesn't fire make ice melt?" I had to get another tissue.

"Karin, I have to attend to personal matters so can you please leave?" Really she couldn't have left, she really had to be like a conceited captain and plonk down on my wrinkless bed, which cause me to have more noesbleed worthy thoughts, and fall asleep at that moment. Really, she fell asleep!

Well I wasn't going to complain so I just dealt with my nosebleed till it stoped, and then covered her with a blanket, my room was a little chilly.

But, I had to punish her, even with fact I had turned so undignifying the past couple weeks. As I set up the trap I went over them in my head.

1. Leave me drunk to go to the bathroom, and leave me thinking thoughts of love which caused me to sing love songs on the karaoke machine for thirty minutes, last ten just watching me make a fool of myself.

2. Help Matsumoto take pictures of while in my fire designed pajamas. Many people now had the improsion that the ninth division captain had me whipped.

3. Eat all the water melons and have a cook cut one and out it back together with a bowling ball inside, causing me to use Hyourinmaru for nothing.

4. Forcing me to read some manga, which then I started to like, which then lead me to go back to being the baby captain of the soul society.

5. Have me help her make dinner one evening, which in turn had me help her blow up the ninth division kitchen, of course Hisagi had been there to see me on top of Karin.

6. Make me be on bottom three whole time in a row!

7. The latest, my nosebleed.

Karin's POV

I woke up dazed in a field of white tiger lilies. I breathed in the scent of the pretty flowers. They were peaceful, unlike my life at the soul society. Between bossing Hisagi around and informing dad on everything that Ichigo and Rukia did together(and believe me, I could hear them clear enough on the other side of town), I had to tease Toushiro enough to make him blush at least once a week.

"Karin? Are you up?" Toushiro's voice broke my hazy vision and let my eyes clear, it was so perfect here, I just wished it wasn't a dream.

"Toushiro, why can't things be like this in real life? All the best things are dreams." I hugged Toushiro, this of course had to be a dream, clear blue sky, Toushiro holding me, it had to be.

"Well, I don't know, but at least I'm with you both in real life and in our dreams, so I'mm happy." He hugged me. I saw a little bit of blood under his nose.

"Are you alright? there's blood." I wiped the semi dry blood off with my finger. His face looked panicked.

"Nothing, must have been a memory or something." He mumbled. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. "Wanna take some pictures?" He held up a camera and a lily head band. I loved these kinds of things, not that I'd ever really tell him, or anyone for that matter.

"Cheese!" we both took pictures that I would never show anyone, even on my deathbed, in real life.

Toushiro's POV

She's so easily fooled when she's surrounded by flowers. I thought, that's her weakness. I was going to develop the pictures later.


	20. Toushiro trap

Karin's POV

I had caught him, ripped up the photos, and really wished that I had the power to erase the picture from everyones' memories, unfortunatly that wasn't possible, so now I had to punish the person who had caused this to happen . . . Toushiro.

"Can you please explain to me where you got a camera? How you found a enormous lily patch? What did you knock me out with? AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW I HAD LILY FIELD DREAMS?" No one knew that! Well except for Yachiru, but I had given her bags of sweets so she'd stay quiet! She just had to keep quiet about her walking in while I was watching that lily field girl movie, and I'd give her candy bags every month!

"Yachiru." Toushiro wasn't even fazed by the fact I had strapped him to a chair and stuffed ice into his kimono! I'd be freezing with ive on my underwear, wait, he was comfortable with ice. That was stupid of me.

"Urg! He is dead!" I stomped back and forth in front of Toushiro trying to think of a proper punishment for both of them. Yachiru of course would have no more candy, but then she'd beg, and beg, and beg. That wasn't a good idea after all. I had the best idea as a punishment for toushiro though. I turned around to him instantly with a hungry smile on my face.

Toushiro's POV

I knew she was mad at me, it would be unbelievable if she wasn't, but I'd never thought of stuffing ice into my underwear, it felt really nice . . .

"You know, Matsumoto went to the real world to develop them too so that I wouldn't have to go there during the summer." I didn't need to see to hear the fury escape from her mouth,

"MATSUMOTO!" I still heard her as I heard her run off to my division. "WHY THE HELL DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THAT TOUSHIRO TOOK THOSE PHOTOS??? WHY THE HELL DID YOU DEVELOP THEM FOR THAT MATTER???" She wouldn't find Matsumoto in the office, without me there she would've run off and started getting drunk with Kira and Hisagi.

I formed ice of the ropes binding me to the chair and broke them off, sh should've gotten something that was stronger.

I followed her resitu to fourth division, how'd she end up there?

I also sensed Matsumoto, Momo, and Yachiru! WHAT WAS GOING ON??

Karin's POV

"How'd you expect Toushiro to dodge that?? I'm a captain too and I couldn't!!!" They had freakin' put a weight on a spring and launched it across the room!

I had a broken rib and dislocated my spine, after they were healed though, it wasn't going to stop me from stranggling them.

"Well we thought that since you would be angry when he poseted those photos that he would come running back to his office and hid, then he would've gotten hit. He's a captain so we expected him to be able to dodge it, you too for that matter." MAtsumoto was drinking sake again.

"Shiro-chan is fast, but he got slower when he grew tall, I wonder if he would've been able to dogde it." Momo was lost in thought.

"I think you meant to say faster." Toushiro came at that moment shunpoing into the doorway to my healing room. He looked at me and the three of them and aked what happened. "Yachiru-fukutaicho. what happened?" Why her? Why not me? Oh wait, YAchiru was problably the one to know more and would tell the truth when bribbed.

* * *

Toushiro's POV

"Why would you seriously do that?" I nearly blew up, Karin got hurt! Her back had been dislocated! She had a cracked rib!

"I'll give you three three seconds to run, otherwise you'll be caught from the start." I loosed my captain's coat strap, "One." They were out of the room.

"Toushiro!" I was pulled onto Karin's bed by the patient herself. "Stway wifh me." that was Kuchiki's voice again. Oh great, I should've known better thatn to isolate myself with her after those pictures.

"Karin . . ." she kissed me, forcefully and with anger. I knew she was going to be doing worse, god help me.

* * *

I know, I blew it, every1 will hate me.

I'm going to post everyday once summer starts, for now its only when I can.

I'm terribly, honestly, with all my heart sorry!

I know I should've had more commitment


	21. FINAL CHAPTER! 200 yrs later

Final Chapter of A New Legend

Karin's POV

It's been two hundred years since I've become ninth division captain, two hundred short years.

In that time, I got married to Toushiro, came to Karakura town again in the middle to live one decade as a normal human with him, and also have a kid.

All I ask though, is why did he have to be a boy? Why did he have to have white hair? Why did he have to be such a play boy???

"So Yachiru, watcha up to tonight?" Kenya Hitsugaya asked Yachiru, the 11th division captain. Regretfully, Kenpachi had been moved up to the Royal Guard. I really questioned their choice. Anyways, back to my forty-year-old-son-that-looked-eighteen-and-acted-like-it.

"Kenya, I told you I have a fiancé!" I can't believe Yachiru hadn't hit him yet, I would've, even if I weren't his mother.

"So? Let's have an affair then." I could feel his reiatsu snuggle closer to Yachiru, next thing I heard was a crash.

"ITE! THAT F***ING HURT!" That was when I stepped out from behind the corner, I wasn't going to let him soil the Hitsugaya name(I seriously spent too much time around freak hair).

"Wait till your father hears that mouth of yours." I shook a finger at him. Instantly he went into baby mode.

"But Mommy, Yachiru-chan hurt me." An immature/girly pout ended up on his face.

"She's Yachiru-taicho to you." I pulled on his ear. That was his weakness. "Shouldn't you be heading back to fifth division? I heard your Momo's substitute while she's on her annual honeymoon." That drew a groan from him.

"But Ichigo is so lazy! He never does any of his work! He always leaves it to me when I'm there!" I didn't tell him that Ichigo only did that to him, not Momo.

"When we're in Seretei, you call Ichigo, Ichigo-taicho." I corrected him again.

"Too bad, we'll have a talk with your father about your language usage later." I warned him. I turned around to go to ninth division to check up on Hisagi, that guy starts to slack off if I don't check in on him periodically. That's when I head butted Ichigo. "WHAT THE F*** ICHIGO! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING SEED BRAIN!" At the same time I said that Ichigo said.

"$#!T! KARIN, YOU HAVE EYES SO USE THEM!" I felt a vein on my head pulse furiously red.

"WHY YOU-" Kenya interrupted me then,

"Mom, I though you said I wasn't allowed to curse, so why do you and Ichigo get to surse? Why do you get to call Ichigo by only his name? It's not fair, just because I'm your kid you make me have a leash." I rounded on my forty year old kid.

"Because I am your mother I can decide what you say or whatnot, and Ichigo-taicho is my brother so I can call him whatever I damn well please."

"Karin, you shouldn't encourage Kenya's cursing, it'll only make him more like Ichigo." Toushiro's voice came from behind me. I turned around to see my husband smirking. He was leaning against the wall, still looking the same as he did two hundred years ago. The white hair was still long and spiky, Kenya's was exactly the same.

"But Toushiro, Kenya was hitting on Yachiru again." I pouted at him, snaking one of my arms through his.

Instantly a cold aura swept around him.

Toushiro's POV

Seriously, could he not show one ounce of dignity. I was almost ready to give him a sword fighting lesson right then. Of course, if I did that, it would probably hurt him, and that would get Karin majorly pissed. Instead I had to be content with just yelling at him.

"Kenya! Will you stop trying to get Yachiru? You know she's engaged to Byakuya!" I couldn't believe it myself when the Kuchiki house had announced it. I had no idea how they had dated secretly behind everyones' back for over a decade, just last month though they had announced their engagement.

"That's who she was engaged to?" From the way Kenya's eyes bulged out of their sockets, I think this was the first time he heard it. He rounded on the 5 foot 9 inch, pink haired captain, and screamed, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH BYAKUYA'S GOING TO KILL ME NOW?!?!?!" At that moment, a certain sixth division captain happened to show up.

"Why would I want to kill a dear member of the Hitsugaya family?" He asked coldly. A hand rested on the hilt of his zanpaktou, "Or were you approaching my wife again?" Yachiru, apparently happy to see her future husband, practically flash-stepped the two yards between them and jumped onto his back.

"Piggy back ride! Piggy back ride!"Immediately the sixth division captain complied too her wishes and hoisted her up onto his back. It was amazing how whipped he was but nobody could say anything about it unless they had a death wish.

"As I was saying, were you figuratively 'hitting' on my wife again?" His gaze could've made even my blood run cold.

"Um, Kuchiki-taicho, um, no?" His stuttering said it all.

"Scatter, Sen-" he hadn't even released his sword yet, Karin and I wanted to keep it that way.

Instantly I was at his side while Karin was on his right, I restricted his hand to approach the sword while Karin forced his sword back into its sheath. I think Yachiru-taicho tried to help us by shoving a sweet bun into Kuchiki-taicho's mouth; I had an idea where it came from, I wasn't proud to know.

Karin's POV

Seriously, why did she have to have Matsumoto's version of storage? Her chest had been like the flat plains until she hit puberty, which was about a hundred years ago.

I twitched in remembrance of when Matsumoto had pulled a sweet bun out of her cleavage that one time two hundred years ago to silence Yachiru.

Byakuya choose that opportunity to chomp on the sweet bun, throw off a distracted Hitsugaya-Kurosaki pair, and then grabbed Yachiru and the sweet bun while flash stepping away.

"Wonder what's got his panties in a knot." Kenya thought out loud. Immediately, a red cannon ball of reiatsu struck out from where Byakuya had just left and hit Kenya square in the chest, throwing him backward a clear twenty feet.

"That's what you get for insulting freak hair." Another ball of reiatsu shot out, this time aimed at me, I casually stepped to the side, avoiding it as effortlessly as walking. "You need better aim than that to hit me, FREAK HAIR!" I made sure he heard the last part.

Toushiro's POV

Even if Kenya looked more like me than Karin, they didn't know how identical they were.

"Karin, I thought you'd be more mature, even after two centuries, look like I'll have to still cover for you." I shook my head at her, I remembered a century and half ago when I had really needed to come to her side.

A century and half ago(so about 50 years ago)

"FREAK HAIR! WATCH OUT!" Karin had shouted, a soccer ball heading towards the noble with his back turned.

"Kuchiki-taicho!" We were both running towards him, it was too late, the soccer ball slammed into the back of the noble's head.

He didn't make a sound. The ball was suddenly hit with an enormous amount of reaitsu causing it to break.

"AH! Freak Hair! Why you freakin-" I'd had to whisk Karin out of the way so as not to be hit by Kuchiki-taicho's kido.

"Um, bye!" I waved to him almost as I flash stepped away with Karin in my arms, thankfully he didn't follow me in pursuit.

Back to the present

Toushiro's POV

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ON THAT PINK HAIRED BRAT?" Karin ranted on. She was going to burst a lung if she kept yelling that much, but it was also amusing to see a third seat officer be yelled at by his mom.

"Yeah, good thing I hid when I did." Ichigo came out from a door behind me.

"Wimp." I smirked.

"White haired brat." He shot back, a red vein on my head.

"Orange haired moron." He twitched, looking me in the eye, annoyance flared in his.

"Why you-" Karin took that moment to jump me and I sprawled on my back with Karin's lips forcing me on the ground.

I only was stunned for a second before I wrapped my arms around her and instantly getting sucked into the mood, literally.

"Geez even Rukia and I don't show that much PDA." I heard Ichigo mutter from above us. Yeah, that was coming from the guy who got jumped on by half the seated women from second division, including Soi Fon and Yoruichi (of course, Yoruichi had only hit on him to see Rukia Kuchiki's reaction). Rukia had then prompted to accompany Ichigo on his next divisions' security check, then have a X-rated noise making/kissing session, in front of Soi Fon-taicho's office. He was whipped.

I managed to kick him while carrying Karin and flash stepped away. I saw Kenya just having a disgusted face put on display.

Kenya's POV

In Aunt Rukia's words, Mom couldn't go one day without jumping Dad, even at the most random of times. I remembered various times she had jumped him in front of me, the top three were really something.

When we had been in the human world about ten years after I was born. I had been practicing kendo in the backyard. Dad had been watching me. All of a sudden out of nowhere, when my back was turned, I heard a yelp of surprise from dad. I had turned around to see a major gross PDA (Parents' Display of Affection). Dad only broke away from her one in that millennium long moment to ask,

"Did you bow on your way in? You know kendo dojo etiquette is important." How was he not blushing and all looking in the mood after five minutes of constant make out?

"Yeah, It counts even if I did it while flash stepping." Then promptly went back to showing me how to French kiss.

Number 2 and 3 are to X- rated to say, because they hadn't known I had been standing two freaking feet away from them!

I saw Nanao-chan round the corner.

"Salut Mademoiselle." I whisked her into a hug. "Ca va?"(Hi Madam. How are you ?)

Nanao's POV

He grabbed me into his arms, like the moron he was.

It was a good think I had my clipboard. It at least had one more use than a prop for making me look efficient.

"ITE!" I'd smacked him right in the face with the metal part of my clipboard.

"That's not gonna hurt as much as what I'm gonna do to you, runt!" Shunsui used that moment to come plowing toward Kenya-san at neck breaking speed.

"AAAHHHHH!" Kenya-san took that moment to rush off as soon as he saw the pink kimono. Shouting back, "SHE'S STILL NOT YOUR WOMAN!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Shunsui barreled past me. I'd told him to keep it a secret till the engagement announcement!

"SORRY NANAO-CHAN! I NEED TO RUB IT IN THIS RUNT'S FACE BEFORE HE THINKS YOU'RE FREE AGAIN!" I shook my head at the two of them, after two hundred years, you'd think things would settle down a bit.

Karin's POV

"I think Kenya's in trouble, again." I mumbled while I broke away from the kiss. We were in Toushiro's room because it had been the closest, and he had been the one carrying me.

"Leave him, he needs to learn how to run faster." I knew he could feel the spiking reaitsu with fear spilling over the top. Right after him was a pink, womanly reaitsu with anger written all over it, aka Gay Guy that was going out with Nanao.

"He also should learn to stand up to a cross dresser." I wasn't able to talk anymore after that, really, I was the one that was supposed to heat things up, not the ice dragon.

Ichigo's POV

"Rukia!" I walked into my room to smell blood, a lot of it.

"Don't worry, I'm trying to make western steak, it's really bloody in the packaging." I saw English Letters on the container.

"Trying cooking again? After Byakuya beat you in that one contest? Honestly, how could he make a better CHAPPY cake than you?" It had been very amusing to see the sixth division captain get flower all over his pink apron and make a pink chappy cake, with a cherry blossom crown.

"Nii-sama has his many unmatchable strengths." I almost laughed, her pout was so adorable, but she was trying to be serious, it had been a real lost and contest.

"Ah, how long is it going to take? I'm starved." I hugged her from behind.

"Ano, about three hours." She looked off the instructions, I looked over her shoulder.

"Um, Rukia, in English it says four hours, plus seasoning takes twenty minutes." I had been eighteenth for school exams in high school.

"Oh great, but Rangiku-san said it was really good." She pondered. I felt my stomach start to churn, Rangiku had the same taste as Orihime, and in my book, that meant it was really bad.

"If you want we can just go out and-" She cut me off.

"No, I want to try it, plus I already had the meat shipped here from New York." I gulped, this was going to be a _delicious_ dinner.

4 hours later

Rukia's POV

I leaned anxiously over Ichigo's plate, almost hopping from foot to foot.

"HOLY S#!T! THIS STUFF IS AMAZING!" Ichigo nearly bellowed into my ear. I fell on the ground in relief. Finally, something Rangiku had offered was actually good. Rangiku had told me that steaks were a favorite in America, after hamburger, pizza, and hot dogs that is.

He finished it all in nearly a minute, and that had been a sixteen ounce steak!

"You can have some of mine; it's a little much for me."I smirked at Ichigo behind his back while he gobbled down the rest of my steak, it was amusing to see him this much into one of my dishes.

"Now, since of have some energy," Ichigo suddenly got up and nearly flash stepped toward me. "You're going to have a really long night." My eyes were still wide when he brought me to his room, he had been French kissing me the entire time from the fifth division kitchen to his bedroom.

(Let your imaginations lead you from there)

SAYONARA!

THIS IS THE SURPRINGLY LONG AND FINAL CHAPTER TO A NEW LEGEND.

THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE READERS WHO'VE STUCK WITH THIS SUCKY SERIES SINCE LAST FALL!

ALIGATO!

(BTW, I'm GONNA ABRUPTLY CLOSE MY OTHER BLEACH STORY(THE NINJTSU PROPHECY) TOO) THANKS MINNA!


End file.
